OUR CHOICE
by iluminnascent
Summary: AU # Sebuah pertemuan tidak terduga mempertemukan mereka. Menghubungkan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan bernama persahabatan. Akankah ikatan itu akan berubah saat salah satu dari mereka merasakan perasaan yang lain? # A Naruto and Sasuke Story. Slight ItaKyuu.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, his friends and the world he lives in don't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and I don't make any money with it! ^^

**Warning:** as usual. This fic contain Boy X Boy, AU, OOC, typo. If you **Don't Like, please Don't Read!**

**( )**

_**Uchiha Interprize, 10.47 a.m**_

"_Was ist das?"_

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sebuah map yang lumayan tebal yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Mata _onyx_ milik pria itu beralih dari map berwarna biru tua di hadapannya ke arah seorang wanita berambut merah jambu yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Sebuah map?" jawab wanita itu dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Aku tahu ini adalah sebuah map, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan nada bosan. "Maksudku adalah mengapa kau memberikan map ini padaku?"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum tipis kepada pria berambut _raven_ di hadapannya. "Ini berkas yang Itachi-_san_ ingin kau mempelajarinya, Sasuke-_kun_," katanya. "Ia memintamu untuk menangani proyek ini nanti."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi apa yang dikatakan sekretarisnya. Lagi-lagi kakak laki-lakinya berbuat seenaknya. Tidak bisakah sekali-kali Itachi menghentikan kebiasaannya untuk selalu meminta Sasuke untuk menangani proyek baru? Harusnya Itachi bisa memerintahkan Shikamaru atau Kakashi untuk menangani ini semua. Bukankah itu harusnya menjadi pekerjaan mereka? Dan tidak tahukah Itachi bahwa Sasuke memiliki banyak sekali hal yang harus dikerjakan?

"Di mana _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk sekadar melihat apa isi map yang diberikan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kata Kisame-_san_, Itachi-_san_ sedang ada rapat di ruangannya dengan salah satu klien baru perusahaan. Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, sebaiknya kau menunggu sampai rapatnya selesai," Sakura berkata sambil melirik sebuah buku agenda yang ada di tangannya. "Lagi pula saat ini kau harus bertemu dengan Kepala Bagian Personalia. Asuma-_san_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura mendengus pelan menanggapi perkataan atasannya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke bisa setidak peduli ini? Bukankah ia sudah memberitahu pria di hadapannya mengenai apa yang ingin dibicarakan Azuma kemarin? Apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _co-CEO Uchiha Interprize_ sudah mengalami gejala pikun—apa pun orang menyebutnya—di umurnya yang baru dua puluh enam tahun?

"Azuma-_san_ ingin membicarakan mengenai karyawan baru yang akan diterima di sini. Ia ingin meminta pendapatmu sebelum mempekerjakan mereka," kata Sakura.

Lihat? Mengapa semuanya harus melibatkan Sasuke? Semua ini pasti karena ulah Itachi sendiri.

"Hn. Undur pertemuan dengan Azuma sampai jam makan selesai."

Wanita bermata _emerald_ itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi kulit mewah yang didudukinya dan menyambar jas berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi tersampir pada sandaran kursi kemudian memakainya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." panggil Sakura. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi atasannya itu. Ia sudah cukup hapal bagaimana tingkah laku seorang Uchiha Sasuke sehingga terkadang ia memilih lebih baik diam saja daripada mendapat _death glare_ yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

**( )**

_**Narita airport, 11.03 a.m**_

Di antara hiruk pikuk keramaian di salah satu bandara terbesar di Jepang, seorang pemuda terlihat sedang menggerutu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pilar besar di belakangnya. Ia berusaha menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang (kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis) yang melirik dengan pandangan yang begitu antusias. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan pemuda itu pasti sangat menarik bagi gadis-gadis Jepang dan beberapa ibu-ibu di tempat itu. Sebuah baju kaos tanpa kerah menempel ketat pada tubuh pemuda itu; memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang proporsional. Sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu yang lengannya dinaikkan sebatas siku kemudian celana _jeans_ biru tua terlihat cocok dikenakan pemuda itu. Dan tidak lupa sebuah topi berwarna hitam yang menutupi rambut pirangnya membuat orang-orang mengira bahwa mungkin pemuda tersebut adalah seorang model majalah.

Di samping pemuda itu sebuah koper berukuran besar diam tidak bergeming. Sesekali pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata hitam tersebut melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia sudah menunggu seperti orang bodoh paling tidak satu jam lebih di tempat ini.

Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ia pun kembali menyalahkan dirinya karena lupa menanyakan kepada kakak laki-lakinya siapa yang akan menjemputnya di bandara. Ia ingin menanyakan kembali kepada kakaknya. Tapi sayang, ponsel miliknya sudah mati beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia berada di pesawat karena baterainya habis. Ia pun sepertinya lupa untuk memasukkan _charger_ ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Oh, apa Tuhan begitu membencinya sehingga ia mengalami nasib sial seperti ini?

Mungkin...

Tapi saat ini bukan saatnya ia untuk merutuki nasib sialnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus segera menemukan siapa yang menjemputnya dan kalau perlu membentak siapa pun orang itu karena telah membuatnya menunggu selama ini.

"_Mr. Uzumaki Naruto?"_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan model rambut yang acak-acakan mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepasang iris mata safir yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan menyipit saat mendapati seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi hampir setengah wajah pria itu tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Hatake Kakashi," kata pria tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. _"I am a person who comes to pick you up."_

"Kau terlambat. Dan tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan bahasa Inggris karena aku mengerti bahasa di sini," kata pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia mengacuhkan uluran tangan Kakashi dan lebih memilih untuk meraih koper miliknya dan berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Ini adalah cara pemuda itu untuk menujukkan kekesalannya kepada Kakashi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan pria tersebut, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat menyadari kalau Kakashi masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Bisa kita segera pergi dari tempat ini, Hatake-_san_?" kata pemuda itu yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker yang ia kenakan. "Tentu, Naruto-_kun_," katanya sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Naruto-_kun_?" Kakashi bertanya kepada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua mata pria itu tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depannya. Ia hanya sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap bosan ke arah pemandangan yang tersaji di luar _Lexus_ silver yang dikemudikan Kakashi.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya melakukan penerbangan dari Jerman ke Tokyo. Apa hal itu perlu kujawab, Hatake-_san_?"

Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto. Siapa sangka kalau pemuda pirang tersebut bisa berbicara seketus ini. Apa keterlambatannya tadi membuat _mood_ pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini? Sepertinya Kakashi tidak perlu bertanya.

Mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi memelankan laju kendaraannya saat mendekati sebuah tempat pengisian bensin yang berada tidak jauh dari jalan tol.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba turun dari mobil.

"Mencari minuman."

**( )**

"_Kau di mana, Sasuke-_kun_? Itachi-_san_ mencarimu sejak tadi!"_

Suara bentakan Sakura membuat Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit telinganya dari ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Ia heran bagaimana mungkin wanita itu sanggup berteriak seperti tadi kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku ada di mana, Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Katakan saja pada _baka-Aniki_ itu untuk berhenti menggangguku sebentar saja."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar helaan napas dari wanita di seberang telepon. _"Cepatlah kembali atau aku harus mengatur ulang agendamu hari ini. Kau tahu itu sangat menyebalkan sekali, Sasuke-_kun_."_

"Hn."

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sakura dan langsung memasukkan kembali ponsel hitam miliknya ke dalam saku jasnya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya kini kembali terfokus pada apa yang ia cari sejak tadi sebelum Sakura meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Hal yang diminta sekretarisnya itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling ingin Sasuke hindari hari ini. Lagi pula apa salahnya kalau sesekali ia keluar dari kantornya yang membosankan untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan seperti sekarang? Bukankah tidak ada yang melarangnya?

_Well_-abaikan mengenai Aniki dan Sakura. Dua orang itu memang tidak pernah mau memberinya sedikit waktu untuk menghirup udara segar. _Aniki_-nya—Uchiha Itachi—_CEO Uchiha Interprize_, penerus perusahaan Uchiha, _the Best Business Men in this Year_—atau apa pun sebutan lain untuknya—adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke. Laki-laki itu selalu mencampuri apa pun yang hendak Sasuke lakukan. Setiap saat, setiap waktu, laki-laki yang tahun ini berusia tiga puluh tahun itu tidak pernah tidak membuat Sasuke lepas dari pekerjaannya. Jadi salahkanlah laki-laki itu kalau sampai Sasuke menjadi _workaholic_.

Padahal Itachi seharusnya berhenti mengurusi Sasuke dan mulai memikirkan masa depannya. Bukankah di umur yang seperti ini kakaknya itu harusnya sudah membina rumah tangga dan bukannya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Apa Itachi mau melajang seumur hidupnya? Sasuke tidak tahu.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Sasuke bukannya membenci wanita penyuka warna pink itu. Tidak, ia hanya sering kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang tidak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Sasuke akan perkerjaannya yang menumpuk. Sikap Sakura yang seperti itulah sering membuat Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura lupa tentang pekerjaannya. Walau tentu saja akan membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

Oke, sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengingat dua orang yang paling membuatnya kesal hari ini. Ia kembali menatap deretan rak di depannya sambil mencari-cari apa yang ia inginkan. Begitu menemukannya, ia berjalan ke arah sebuah rak yang berada di ujung lorong.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika tangan putih pucatnya hendak meraih kaleng bir yang berada di bagian rak paling atas ternyata sebuah tangan kecokelatan sudah terlebih dahulu meraih kaleng tersebut. Ekor matanya pun mengikuti arah kaleng bir tersebut sehingga kini ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu karena seluruh kepalanya tertutupi oleh topi berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Tapi dilihat dari perawakan orang tersebut, Sasuke menjamin kalau orang di sampingnya ini tidak lebih tua darinya.

"Hei..."

Orang itu mendongak ketika merasa dipanggil. "Hmm?" gumamnya pelan kepada Sasuke.

Sepasang iris mata safir adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke ketika orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang seperti merasa terganggu. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha, saat ini juga ia pasti sudah berteriak kepada orang di hadapannya. Bayangkan saja, seorang pemuda yang mungkin masih di bawah umur dilihatnya sedang menggenggam sekaleng bir. Bahkan sepertinya ia ingin mengambil beberapa botol lagi.

"Untuk siapa minuman itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar. Ia masih tetap memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya walau saat ini ia sangat heran.

"Untukku. Memang kenapa?" pemuda itu balik bertanya. Sementara menunggu Sasuke untuk menjawab, ia kembali meraih tiga kaleng bir dan beberapa bungkus cokelat; memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke dalam keranjang di dekat kakinya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau di sini anak di bawah umur dilarang minum minuman keras?"

"_Ja._"

"Lalu kenapa kau membeli bir?"

Sasuke mendengar pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini Sasuke berhadapan dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Dengar ya, Paman," kata pemuda itu yang langsung membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'paman'. "Kau pikir aku ini umur berapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia diam sambil mengamati pemuda di hadapannya. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan pemuda itu, Sasuke berpikir kalau orang di hadapannya adalah orang asing. Sepasang iris mata biru yang menatap tajam padanya, rambut pirang yang terlihat dari balik topi yang dikenakannya cukup membuat Sasuke yakin kalau ia adalah salah satu turis yang datang ke Jepang. Tapi jika melihat kulit tan pemuda itu serta bahasa Jepang yang sangat fasih diucapkannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Hei, kau dengar aku, Paman?"

"Hn."

Pemuda pirang itu mendecak pelan. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja," katanya sambil meraih keranjang belanjaan miliknya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kasir, Sasuke lebih dahulu menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"_What's your problem!"_ bentaknya sambil menyentak keras tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan minuman yang kau beli."

Pemuda pirang tersebut mengeram pelan. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat tersebut; meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat ini menatap heran punggung pemuda yang hendak menghilang di balik pintu kaca mini market tersebut setelah sebelumnya membayar apa yang dibelinya. Sasuke sempat melihat pemuda pirang itu masuk ke dalam sebuah Lexus silver.

"Kakashi?" gumam Sasuke saat menyadari siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

**( )**

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Kakashi ketika melihat Naruto baru saja kembali dari arah mini market tidak jauh dari tempat pengisian bensin dengan wajah kesal dan gerutuan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"_Ja! Jemand hat gerade machen mich verrckt!"_ bentak Naruto sambil melempar tas plastik ke arah belakang mobil; tidak mempedulikan isinya yang berhamburan di atas kursi mobil. Kakashi sedikit mengernyit saat melihat beberapa kaleng bir yang menggelinding keluar dari dalam tas plastik tersebut.

"Err-apa kau bisa mengartikan kalimatmu barusan, Naruto-_kun_?" kata Kakashi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Sungguh, bahasa Jerman bukanlah keahliannya.

Naruto mendecak keras. "Ya! Seseorang baru saja membuatku kesal!" kata Naruto pada akhirnya. "Bisa-bisanya orang itu melarangku untuk minum bir! Aku ini sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Apa salahnya?"

Suara tawa Kakashi mengggema di dalam mobil tersebut yang langsung membuat Naruto melayangkan tatapan paling tajam miliknya kepada pria itu.

"Maaf," kata Kakashi walau Naruto tahu kalau pria itu tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Terbukti dari senyuman yang masih diberikan Kakashi dibalik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Tapi aku pun akan mengatakan hal yang sama kalau melihat penampilanmu, Naruto-_kun_," lanjut Kakashi. "Kau masih terlihat berusia sembilan belas di mataku."

Naruto tersenyum sinis ke arah Kakashi. "Tutup mulutmu dan segera bawa aku ke tempat atasanmu."

**( )**

_**Sasuke's Room. Uchiha Interprize, 2.27 p.m**_

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap ke arah setumpuk dokumen yang harus segera ia selesaikan. Belum lagi ada sebuah berkas proposal tentang proyek baru yang harus ia tangani. Sepertinya semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke sibuk setengah mati.

Suara ketukan pelan dari pintu ruangannya memaksa Sasuke untuk menghentikan sementara apa pun yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke.

"Asuma-san ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura yang muncul dari balik pintu oak dengan ukiran yang sangat rumit. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke, ia membuka lebar pintu ruang kerja Sasuke sehingga seorang pria bertubuh besar terlihat sedang menunggu di belakang sosok Sakura.

"Silahkan duduk, Azuma," kata Sasuke.

Pria bernama Sarutobi Azuma itu mengangguk singkat kepada Sasuke. Sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dihadapan pria berambut _raven_ tersebut, Azuma sempat menyodorkan sebuah berkas kepada Sasuke.

"Ini hasil tes untuk karyawan di bagian Perencanaan. Aku sudah menyeleksinya jadi Anda tinggal memeriksanya saja," kata Azuma.

Anggukan dari Sasuke sudah cukup membuat pria itu untuk tahu kalau atasannya mengerti. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu Sasuke untuk memutuskan hasil akhirnya.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara kertas yang dibalik di dalam ruang kerja mewah tersebut. Berkali-kali kedua bola mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke menyusuri baris demi baris data-data yang tertera pada berkas setebal tiga puluh halaman tersebut. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke menutup berkas di tangannya dan menyodorkan kembali kepada Azuma yang langsung segera diterima pria itu.

"Tolak semuanya," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"A-Apa?" tanya Azuma dengan nada tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin atasannya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya, Azuma-_san_?"

Sasuke memutar kursi tempat duduknya sehingga kini ia menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang tersaji pada sebuah jendela besar yang letaknya di belakang meja kerja miliknya. Terkadang ia menyukai kegiatannya memandangi keadaan kota Tokyo berlama-lama di tengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang Wakil Direktur Uchiha. Anggap saja kegiatannya ini adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_sama_. Hanya saja apa Anda yakin? Menurutku orang-orang ini lumayan untuk dipekerjakan di sini."

Senyum sinis tersungging di wajah putih pucat Sasuke. "'Lumayan' bukan kata yang ingin kudengar, Azuma-_san_. Perusahaan ini tidak membutuhkan karyawan dengan standar seperti itu."

Azuma tanpak sedikit ragu karena apa yang ia katakan tadi. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke-_sama_. Akan kusampaikan kepada mereka," kata Azuma sembari undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau menolak semua calon karyawan yang direkomendasikan Azuma-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_?" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Sepertinya wanita itu mendengar segala pembicaraan yang dilakukan kedua orang tadi. Wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sasuke dan kemudian—tanpa repot-repot meminta izin—ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ditempati Azuma.

"Hn."

Sakura yang mengerti kalau Sasuke enggan membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa menghela napasnya. _Well_-ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke menolak rekomendasi karyawan yang diajukan staff-nya. Alasannya klasik. Ia merasa calon karyawan tersebut tidak sesuai dengan standarnya. Dan berhubung 'standar' seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat tinggi, maka sangat sulit bagi orang-orang untuk mendapat pekerjaan di _Uchiha Interprize_. Padahal Itachi sendiri yang notabene adalah pemilik perusahaan saja tidak terlalu rewel terhadap karyawan baru. Mungkin karena Itachi adalah orang yang _easy going_? Err-sepertinya yang terakhir tidak ada hubungannya.

"Oh ya," celetuk Sakura sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang saat ini masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan kota Tokyo di hadapannya. "Aku hampir lupa. Itachi-_san_ berpesan padaku agar kau segera menemuinya begitu urusanmu dengan Azuma-_san_ selesai. Katanya ini mengenai proyek baru yang akan kau tangani."

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi atas perkataan wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. _'Lagi-lagi pekerjaan sialan ini'_, batin Sasuke.

**( )**

_**Itachi's room...**_

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau mau memenuhi permintaanku, Naruto," kata Itachi. Pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir itu tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Naruto yang terlihat menatap bosan ke arah sebuah berkas tebal yang dipegangnya. Sesekali ia membolak-balik halaman berkas tersebut dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Kakashi yang duduk di sebuah kursi lain di samping Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa menatap dengan jelas pria bermata _onyx_ di hadapannya. Mata safirnya menyipit ketika melihat Itachi tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau serius untuk menyuruhku mengerjakan proyek ini, Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Naruto. Ia meletakkan kembali berkas tersebut di hadapan Itachi dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Hn. Sejak kapan aku tidak pernah serius dalam hidupku, Naruto?" Itachi berbalik bertanya.

Naruto mendengus. "Kalau menyangkut _Nii-san_ kau tidak akan pernah serius."

Seringaian tipis tersungging di wajah pria itu sehingga mempertegas garis halus yang ada di wajah Itachi. "Tentu saja itu pengecualian, Naruto," katanya.

"_Whatever!"_

Kakashi yang sejak tadi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas. Merasa kalau tidak ada gunanya ia ikut dalam pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak akan ia mengerti, ia memilih untuk merogoh saku jas bagian kanan, mengeluarkan isinya. Detik selanjutnya pria bermasker tersebut sudah larut dalam kegiatannya membaca sebuah buku bersampul orang yang bertuliskan _'Icha-Icha Paradise Special Edition'_. Naruto yang tahu buku apa yang sedang dibaca Kakashi hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Buku itu juga diperjual-belikan di Jepang?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah buku tipis tersebut.

"Begitulah. Memang kenapa?"

"_Unglaublich!"_ gumamnya sambil menatap ke arah Itachi.

Itachi ingin menanyakan mengapa Naruto mengatakan 'sulit dipercaya' saat melihat 'buku dewasa' tersebut. Tapi belum sempat ia mengatakannya, suara kenop pintu yang diputar mengalihkan Itachi dari pemuda pirang itu. Kedua iris mata sekelam malamnya menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kantornya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, _Otouto_!" seru Itachi menyapa adik laki-lakinya.

Sasuke memberikan tatapa tajam—yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh—kepada Itachi. Pria berambut _raven_ tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kerja Itachi. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kakashi berada di ruangan itu lengkap dengan buku kesayangannya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya kemudian beralih kepada sosok lain di samping Kakashi. Lagi-lagi kerutan di dahinya bertambah ketika melihat sosok yang tersebut. Sasuke ingat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Naruto menyipitkan sepasang mata safir miliknya saat mengenali siapa yang baru saja berbicara seperti tadi. Dengusan kesal keluar ketika mengingat sosok pria berambut _raven_ dengan model pantat ayam tersebut.

"Ternyata dunia ini sempit ya, Paman?" katanya sarkastik.

"Hn."

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Oke, saia tahu kalau saia masih punya fic yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi saia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat fic multichap baru m(_ _)m

Akhir kata, saia hanya memohon ketersedian readers untuk meninggalkan review mengenai fic ini. Kritik dan saran saia terima dengan senang hati serta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun dari saia.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... ^^


	2. Chapter 2: New Partner

Uchiha Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat mendengar pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Paman'. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada orang yang menganggap kalau penampilan Sasuke terlihat tua sehingga ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Yah, walaupun saat ini Sasuke melayangkan tatapan maut padanya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ada ia semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ada yang lucu, _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada; menunjukkan gestur tubuh yang merasa terganggu dengan tawa Itachi. "Hentikan segera tawa konyolmu itu atau aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjadi bahan leluconmu."

Mengerti kalau saat ini _mood_ adiknya sama sekali berada di titik terendah, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan tawanya. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat _mood_ Sasuke semakin buruk karena itu artinya ia akan mendapatkan kesulitan dalam menangani urusan perusahaan mereka.

"_Sorry_, Sasuke," kata Itachi sambil berusaha kembali bersikap layaknya seorang pimpinan perusahaan. Ia tersenyum tipis—namun diabaikan—ke arah adik laki-lakinya yang terlihat masih kesal. Pria berkuncir itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto yang menatap bosan ke arahnya. "Kalian sudah kenal sebelumnya?"

Naruto menggeleng bosan. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada tangannya dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. "Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di mini market tadi," kata Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan yang membuatmu kesal tadi adalah Sasuke, Naruto-_kun_?" Kakashi angkat bicara. Ia masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku berwarna _orange_ tersebut. Entah apa yang sedang dibacanya, pria itu terus saja tersenyum aneh di balik maskernya; membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi karena tingkah aneh Kakashi.

"Kesal? Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan adikku, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. Diliriknya sekilas pria berambut _raven_ yang berdiri di samping Itachi. Ia mengamati penampilan pria itu. Heran karena baru pertama kalinya melihat model rambut yang melawan gravitasi dan mirip pantat bebek seperti yang ia amati sekarang. Merasa kalau terus-terusan mengamati pria itu hanya akan membuatnya besar kepala, Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," kata Naruto. "Lebih baik sekarang kita membicarakan proyek yang harus kutangani. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berada di Jepang. Liburan semesterku hanya dua bulan ini, Itachi-_nii_. Dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan tiga bulan itu hanya dengan bekerja. Aku butuh liburan."

Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan pemuda pirang tersebut, Itachi hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan kalian," katanya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang mahasiswa IT kenalanku. Dan Naruto, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Adikku sekaligus _co-CEO Uchiha Interprize_. Kedepannya aku meminta kalian berdua untuk mengurus proyek baru yang baru saja kusetujui. Nah—"

"Tunggu, _Aniki_," potong Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kalau pemuda pirang bernama Naruto ini akan menjadi rekan kerjanya. "Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kau tadi mengatakan dia masih mahasiswa? Kau pikir proyek ini main-main sehingga kau mempercayakan kepada orang yang bahkan belum sarjana?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, _Otouto_. Naruto adalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga _Frankfurt University_ di Jerman. Walaupun masih mahasiswa, aku mengakui kemampuannya sebagai seorang _sorfware engineer_ dan _programmer_. Dan satu lagi, karena aku tidak pernah main-mainlah aku meminta Naruto membantu kita kali ini," jelas Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak peduli ia mau kuliah di mana atau apa pun. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mau repot-repot minta bantuan orang yang bahkan belum mempunyai pengalaman. Bukannya kita bisa memakai orang kita sendiri?"

"Memakai orang kita sendiri?" ulang Itachi. "Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kau baru saja memecat seluruh _programmer_ yang bekerja di perusahaan ini, Uchiha Sasuke? Apa kau tidak ingat kalau sekarang kita tidak memiliki seorang _programmer _pun? Dan seingatku kau baru saja menolak calon karyawan yang diajukan Azuma. Jadi sepertinya kali ini kau harus menerima apa yang kukatakan tadi karena aku ini adalah _CEO_ sekaligus atasanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengeram pelan melihat seringaian kemenangan yang sekarang ditampakkan di wajah kakak laki-lakinya. Ia mengakui kalau saat ini ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Itachi mengingat kalau apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Sebulan lalu ia memang memecat semua _programmer_ perusahaan karena kelalaian mereka sehingga membuat perusahaan mengalami kerugian. Ia juga tidak menerima karyawan baru karena menurutnya semua calon karyawan tersebut tidak memenuhi standarnya. Jadi sepertinya kali ini ia tidak bisa melawan keputusan Itachi.

"Nah, Sasuke. Apa kau keberatan dengan keputusanku?" tanya Itachi walau ia sudah menduga apa yang akan diucapkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"_Very well_. Begini lebih baik, kan?" kata Itachi dengan nada puas. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua bisa memulai mengerjakan proyek kalian mulai besok saja. Kalian silahkan membentuk tim sendiri dan kutunggu hasilnya secepat mungkin."

**( )**

_**Basement Uchiha Interprize, 4.17 p.m**_

"Apa adikmu memang menyebalkan seperti tadi, Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Naruto. Ia berkata tanpa menatap sedikit pun pria yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan. "Terkadang ia memang menyebalkan," katanya sambil mematikan _alarm_ mobil miliknya yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu keluar _basement_. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu kemudian meraih koper yang sejak tadi diseret oleh Naruto dan kemudian memasukkannya ke bagian belakang mobil _Lamborghini Diablo_ hitam miliknya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Terkadang? Tapi menurutku ia memang menyebalkan," dengus Naruto. Ia menyamankan dirinya pada kursi penumpang mobil tersebut. "Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan adikmu saat di mini market tadi? _Jngerer Bruder sagte mir, leg deinen Mann, der Bier kaufen will!_"

"Eh? Sasuke menyuruhmu seperti itu?" tanya Itachi heran saat Naruto mengatakan kalau Sasuke menyuruhnya meletakkan kembali bir yang ingin dibelinya.

"_Ja_! Aku heran, memangnya apa urusan adikmu itu sehingga melarangkan minum bir. Aku ini sudah cukup umur untuk minum minuman keras!"

Itachi hanya bisa tertawa pelan menanggapi kekesalan Naruto. Berusaha menulikan telinganya dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda pirang tersebut, Itachi melajukan mobilnya membelah keramaian jalanan kota Tokyo. Ia sedikit heran saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke melarang Naruto untuk membeli bir. Tidak biasanya adik satu-satunya itu mau repot-repot mengurusi apa yang dilakukan orang lain karena pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat cuek. Bahkan terkadang Itachi berpikir kalau mungkin Sasuke tidak akan peduli kalau seandainya dunia kiamat sekali pun.

Setengah jam terakhir dilalui dengan keheningan di antara kedua orang itu. Itachi lebih memilih untuk diam dan fokus terhadap jalan di depannya sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam sambil mendengarkan musik dari Ipod yang diambilnya dari saku celananya. Pemuda pirang itu menyibukkan dirinya melihat pemandangan kota yang tersaji di balik jendela mobil Itachi. Sesekali ia menghela napas. Entah apa yang membuatnya menghela napas berkali-kali, hanya Naruto sendiri yang tahu.

"Nah, kita sudah hampir sampai," kata Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Mata safir-nya menatap Itachi sekilas kemudian kembali mengamati bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang di depannya. Ia baru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya perlahan memelankan laju dan berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan mewah yang Naruto yakin bangunan itu adalah sebuah apartemen.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _Nii-san_ pindah ke tempat ini," kata Naruto saat Itachi mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah lift. Di dalam lift, Naruto menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding kaca terdekat. Mata safir-nya mengamati Itachi sedang menekan tombol yang mengarahkan lift tersebut ke lantai delapan.

"Dia baru pindah kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Menurutnya apartemen yang lama sangat sempit sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari apartemen yang baru. Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau kakakmu pindah rumah?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Memangnya dia mau repot-repot memberitahuku hal remeh semacam ini?" gerutunya sambil mengikuti Itachi keluar dari lift. Dengan enggan, ia menyeret kembali koper miliknya; berjalan di belakang Itachi sementara pria berkuncir itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Barulah saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat muda, Itachi berhenti kemudian segera menekan bel pintu tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut pirang kemerahan dengan iris mata merah terlihat berdiri dengan enggan ketika pintu apartemen tersebut dibuka. Penampilannya terlihat sedikit kurang rapi dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan pakaian yang dikenakannya sedikit kusut. Pria tersebut juga sempat menguap sehingga membuat dua orang yang berdiri diluar pintu apartemennya menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Kau baru bangun, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto.

Pria yang dipanggil Kyuubi tersebut hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali menguap. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping sekadar untuk memberikan jalan bagi kedua tamunya. Ia kembali menutup pintu ketika Itachi dan Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Memangnya jam berapa kau baru tidur, Kyuu?" kali ini Itachi yang bertanya. Ia hendak mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi sebelum akhirnya Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Muka Keriput," gerutu Kyuubi. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu pintu yang mengarah ke dapur; mengacuhkan kedua orang yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan sehingga Kyuu-_nii_ marah seperti itu, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Itachi. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa seorang Uchiha Itachi begitu tertarik dengan kakak angkatnya. Ia juga heran mengapa Itachi tidak pernah berhenti untuk mendekati Kyuubi walau orangnya sendiri sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik untuk berhubungan lebih dalam dengan Itachi.

"Aku hanya membatalkan janji makan siang dengannya karena aku ada rapat dengan pemegang saham," Itachi berkata dengan nada cuek sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tamu lalu seperti seorang pemilik tempat itu, Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna merah di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau bilang 'hanya', Muka Keriput?" Kyuubi muncul dari dapur dengan sebuah botol air mineral di tangan kanannya. "Aku sampai harus membatalkan pertemuanku dengan klien perusahaan agar bisa menemanimu makan siang! Tapi kau malah membatalkan seenak perutmu! Kau pikir aku adalah orang yang bisa kau atur seenaknya! _Damn you, Uchiha!_"

Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran kedua orang itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia sudah cukup sering melihat pertengkaran kedua orang itu hanya karena masalah yang sepele. Merasa kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak dianggap di antara perang mulut—yang terkadang diselingi godaan dari Itachi—kedua orang itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari di mana kamarnya berada.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu baginya untuk menemukan kamarnya sendiri mengingat di aparteman ini hanya ada empat buah pintu. Satu pintu merupakan pintu kamar Kyuubi, satu pintu untuk ruang kerja, satu pintu untuk perpustakaan pribadi, dan pintu terakhir adalah pintu kamarnya.

'_Lagi-lagi menghadapi hari yang sama,'_ batin Naruto sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk.

**( )**

Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi. Terkadang kakak laki-lakinya bisa bersikap sangat dewasa dalam menentukan keputusan apalagi menyangkut kelangsungan perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi terkadang pula, Itachi sama sekali tidak mau tahu dan sering seenaknya saja. Seperti sekarang misalnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi mau mempekerjakan seseorang seperti pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Idiot_?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang saat ini dengan santainya duduk di atas meja dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya. Di dekat pemuda itu, bungkus-bungkus camilan mulai dari keripik kentang, permen dan bahkan cokelat berserakan di mana-mana. Bahkan ada beberapa kaleng minuman soda yang Sasuke yakin isinya sudah habis melihat posisi kaleng-kaleng tersebut tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara di ruangan luas itu. Ia kemudian kembali menatap layar laptop miliknya saat melihat pria bersetelen jas hitam tidak jauh darinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang bekerja. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku _Idiot_, _Bastard_," gerutunya sambil menyuapkan sebuah permen karet berwarna biru ke dalam mulutnya. Ia seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan aura kesal yang dikeluarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, memangnya Naruto pernah peduli?

"Tsk! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sedang bekerja atau tidak," kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk. "Tapi bisakah kau sedikit bersikap sopan, Uzumaki? Ini adalah ruang rapat. Bukan ruang pribadimu."

Naruto menyeringai sambil menggembungkan permen karet yang dikunyahnya. "Harusnya kau tahu, _Bastard_. Itachi memberikan kuasa padaku untuk membiarkanku melakukan apa pun di sini. Jadi kau tidak berhak kesal begitu. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa kerja kalau tidak makan."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendecak. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau peduli kalau memang Itachi mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau tidak bisa bekerja kalau tidak makan. Terserah kau saja asal, jangan mengotori tempat ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai kebiasaan burukmu ini."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka, bukankah lebih baik kau mencari tempat lain saja? Bukannya kau itu seorang _co-CEO_ di sini, pasti kau punya ruang kerja sendiri kan? Mengapa orang dewasa selalu bersikap seolah-olah mereka bisa mengatur sesuatu seenaknya?"

Kalau saja Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha, sekarang ini ia pasti sudah meledak marah atas perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Kalau saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha, saat ini juga ia pasti sudah memanggil _security_ untuk mengusir keluar bocah yang tidak tahu sopan santun ini. Sayang, ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Karena ia seorang Uchiha-lah yang menyebabkan Sasuke hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya segera beralih ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," kata Sakura, "ada beberapa orang yang datang untuk menemui Uzumaki-_san_. Mereka mengatakan kalau Uzumaki-_san_ yang meminta mereka untuk datang."

"Ya, suruh saja mereka langsung kemari. Aku sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi," Naruto berkata dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Ah, satu lagi Haruno-_san_," katanya lagi sebelum Sakura menghilang di balik pintu berpelitur cokelat tersebut. "Tolong bawakan secangkir kopi tanpa gula dan juga cokelat kalau ada."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk sekadar menahan kekesalannya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia baru berhenti ketika tepat berada di hadapan pemuda pirang itu. Diamatinya lekat-lekat penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. Dilihat dari mana pun Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai seorang yang dikatakan Itachi sebagai orang yang jenius dalam bidang _programmer_ dan _software_. Malah yang Sasuke lihat, Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda labil yang suka sekali bertindak seenaknya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Itachi bisa mengenal pemuda pirang itu.

"...Sudah puas mengamatiku, _Bastard?_" kata Naruto yang merasa terganggu karena ditatap seperti itu. "Kalau sudah, lebih baik kau segera mengerjakan pekerjaanmu karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama berada di sini."

Sasuke melemparkan senyum mengejek ke arah Naruto. Ia berniat untuk membalas kata-kata si pirang itu sebelum tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan suara keras.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut ketika melihat tiga orang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang-orang ini karena tidak sekali pun pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Hanya satu hal yang pasti. Ketiga orang ini mungkin adalah kenalan Naruto.

"Hai, Kiba!" sapa Naruto kepada pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik di bawah kedua matanya. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian melirik ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan pemuda berkacamata hitam yang berdiri di belakang sosok bernama Kiba tadi.

"Hai Gaara, Shino," sapanya kepada dua sosok tersebut yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari keduanya.

"Kami langsung datang kemari begitu kau hubungi kemarin. Memangnya kau mau kami membantu apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan mengangkat tangannya; berniat untuk menyapa pria berambut _raven_ yang sejak tadi bungkam seribu bahasa.

Dengan gesit, Naruto meletakkan laptop miliknya diatas meja kemudian turun dari meja tersebut. Ia berjalan kearah ketiga temannya; mengabaikan pandangan Sasuke yang seolah-olah berkata jelaskan-siapa-mereka.

"Sebelum aku mengatakan apa alasanku menghubungi kalian," kata Naruto, "lebih baik aku memperkenalkan kalian kepada _co-CEO_ perusahaan ini. Ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang bertanggungjawab terhadap proyek yang sedang kukerjakan. Kenalkan ketiga orang ini adalah teman-teman sekolahku yang sekarang juga mempunyai satu keahlian denganku."

"Yang ini adalah Inuzuka Kiba," tunjuk Naruto ke arah pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah tadi. "Dia adalah seorang _composer_ dan _forming engineer_ yang saat ini kuliah di Universitas Keio."

Kiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke.

"Yang berambut merah adalah Sabaku Gaara. Dia _programmer_ sama sepertiku. Lalu yang berkacamata itu Aburame Shino. Seorang _graphic designer_. Mereka berdua sedang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo."

Sasuke mengamati ketiga orang tadi. Dalam benaknya kembali muncul berbagai macam pertanyaan. Bagaimana mungkin bocah pirang itu bisa melakukan hal ini? Ia tahu kalau Itachi memberi kuasa penuh baginya dan pemuda pirang tersebut untuk mencari serta membentuk tim kerja sendiri. Ia tahu Itachi sama sekali tidak akan peduli orang-orang seperti apa yang akan direkrut olehnya. Tapi yang ini sudah sangat keterlaluan bagi Sasuke. Baginya, ketika orang yang diakui sebagai teman-teman si pirang itu tidak lebih dari anak-anak muda yang sering menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermain-main.

"Jangan bilang kalau ketiga adalah orang-orang yang akan kau suruh untuk mengerjakan proyek ini?" desis Sasuke.

"Sayangnya memang seperti itu."

Sasuke mengeram pelan. "Kau merekrut karyawan tanpa sepengetahuanku? Berani sekali kau bertindak seenaknya seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak meminta pertimbanganku terlebih dahulu. Kau pikir proyek yang diberikan Itachi ini adalah main-main? Apa kau tahu berapa uang yang mungkin akan lenyap kalau sampai proyek ini tidak berhasil sama sekali?"

"Hei, Paman. Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan satu hal padamu sebelum kau berbicara yang tidak-tidak mengenai ketiga temanku ini. Pertama, aku memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu mengingat kata-kata Itachi yang menyebutkan kalau di perusahaan ini tidak mempunyai satu pun tenaga di bidang IT gara-gara kau memecat mereka hanya karena kesalahan yang tidak sengaja mereka lakukan.

"Dan yang kedua, walau mereka—kami umumnya—hanyalah seorang mahasiswa, kau jangan meremehkan kami. Aku dan teman-temanku sangat tahu seluk beluk proyek yang akan kami tangani dibandingkan denganmu. Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja dan serahkan semuanya pada kami. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah berharap kalau kau akan ikut campur dalam proyek ini. Lebih baik kau diam dan tunggu saja hasilnya. Apa kau mengerti, Paman?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ia memamerkan seringaian Uchiha miliknya. "Kau terlalu besar mulut, Bocah," katanya. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menjaga ucapanku. Jangan pernah besar mulut sebelum kau membuktikannya."

Naruto mendecak. "Terserah apa katamu, _Bastard_."

Sasuke tidak membalas kata-kata Naruto barusan. Melirik sekilas ketiga pemuda tanggung itu, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan. Sempat, ia berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu. "Kalau kau memang begitu percaya diri, akan kuserahkan proyek ini sepenuhnya padamu. Dan seperti katamu, aku akan diam di ruanganku menunggu kau menyelesaikan proyek ini."

**( )**

"Jadi," kata Kiba setelah kepergian Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. "apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kau datang dari Jerman tanpa mengabari kami terlebih dahulu dan begitu datang, tiba-tiba saja kau meminta kami untuk bekerja denganmu menangai proyek milik _Uchiha Interprize_? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya; mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu. Ia kembali duduk di atas meja dan memangku laptop miliknya. Sementara kedua mata safir-nya mengamati susunan angka-angka di hadapannya, tangan tan pemuda itu tampak mencari sesuatu di sampingnya. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika meraih sebuah kantung makanan ringan dan mendapati sudah tidak ada lagi isi di bungkusan tersebut.

Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Naruto. Kebiasaannya untuk makan di sela-sela pekerjaannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia heran bagaimana cara Naruto mempertahankan tubuhnya tetap kurus walau sudah banyak sekali mengkonsumsi makanan ringan seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Kiba," kata pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Naruto dan meraih sebuah _folder_ berisi kertas-kertas yang belum ia tahu apa isinya. "Jadi, proyek apa yang sedang kau kerjakan sehingga membutuhkan bantuan kami?"

"Game. _RPG_ lebih tepatnya," kata Naruto dengan nada bosan. Ia meraih sebuah kaleng soda terdekat kemudian meneguk habis isinya; ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak percaya yang dilayangkan Kiba dan Gaara kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Naruto," Shino angkat bicara. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat seringaian di wajah pemuda bermata safir itu.

"Bukankah ini tantangan? Sekali-kali mengerjakan proyek yang berbeda tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

**( )**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor panjang di lantai teratas gedung _Uchiha Interprize_. Satu hal yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Yaitu menemui _Aniki_ sekaligus orang yang paling berkuasa di gedung ini.

"_Aniki!_" Sasuke berkata dengan intonasi suara yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Tidak mempedulikan kalau mungkin sekarang ini Itachi sedang bertemu dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, ia membuka pintu ruang kerja kakak laki-lakinya. Beruntung, saat ini Itachi sedang berada sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

"Kali ini aku yakin kalau kepalamu itu sedang terganggu," katanya.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mengalihkan diri dari tumpukan berkas-berkas yang harus segera ia tandatangani, Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kepalaku baik-baik saja, _Otouto_. Darimana kau berpikir kalau kepalaku sedang bermasalah?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Dari apa yang baru saja kau lakukan belakangan ini, sudah cukup meyakinkanku kalau kepalamu memang sedang bermasalah. Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja si pirang itu perbuat?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu, kenalanmu itu baru saja berhasil membuat urat kekesalanku bertambah dengan mengotori ruang rapat di lantai enam belas dengan seluruh camilan yang dibawanya. Ia juga merekrut karyawan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan parahnya lagi, mereka bukanlah tenaga profesional. Hanya sekumpulan anak muda yang bahkan aku ragu sebesar apa kemampuan mereka. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu mengenai hal ini, _Aniki_?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Ia belum pernah mendengar Sasuke mengeluh seperti sekarang. Bahkan Itachi takjub mendengar keluhan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Wah-tumben sekali aku mendengarmu mengeluhkan sesuatu, Sasuke," Pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menatap sinis ke arah Itachi yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Demi seluruh saham perusahaan, Sasuke paling benci ketika Itachi bersikap menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

Mendecak pelan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja kerja kakaknya. Ia duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian berdua memang orang yang menyebalkan," desisnya. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kau mengenal si pirang itu dan memintanya bekerja di perusahaan ini."

"Namanya Naruto, Sasuke," kata Itachi. Nada suaranya terdengar serius. "Kau pasti ingat Kyuubi kan? Naruto adalah adik angkatnya. Kyuubi mengenalkan kami ketika Kyuubi dan aku kebetulan mengadakan perjalanan bisnis ke Jerman kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu. Darinya aku tahu kalau Naruto sedang mendalami bidang IT. Dan karena perusahaan kita tidak mempunyai karyawan dalam bidang ini, aku memintanya khusus datang ke Jepang untuk menangani proyek ini."

"Walaupun dia adalah kenalanmu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempekerjakannya seenakmu, Itachi. Kau yang paling tahu kalau tender proyek ini sangat besar. Apa kau sanggup menderita kerugian yang tidak sedikit?"

Kembali, Sasuke melihat Itachi menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan miliknya.

"Aku mempercayai Naruto sebesar rasa percayaku padamu. Aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikan proyek ini dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkan perusahaan seperti yang sudah pernah kau lakukan, _Otouto_."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuki sikap Itachi yang seenaknya. Ia merasa kalau berdebat dengan kakaknya hanya akan semakin menambah beban pikirannya. Walau sebelumnya ia tahu kalau Itachi tidak akan pernah merubah apa yang telah ia putuskan, Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk sekadar berargumen dengan Itachi. Ia masih belum bisa menerima segala keputusan Itachi saat ini. Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai kemampuan kakaknya dalam memutuskan sesuatu hal. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kalau selama satu bulan ke depan, ia akan bekerja sama dengan seorang pemuda sombong dan tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Keputusanmu ini bisa membuat kepalaku mau meledak, _Aniki_," gumam Sasuke. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya; berusaha meringankan sedikit sakit kepala yang menderanya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Naruto itu tidak seburuk yang kau duga, Sasuke. Ia seorang pemuda cerdas dan bertanggungjawab," ujar Itachi. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah adiknya yang terlihat frustasi.

'_Cerdas dan bertanggung jawab?'_ batin Sasuke. _'Aku sama sekali tidak yakin dengan kedua hal itu_, Aniki.'

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya minna-san. Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu persatu *pundungdipojokan*. Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Saya masih setia menunggu tanggapan readers mengenai fic ini .

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Mind to review again? And thank you for reading^^


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Feeling

Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya karena sejak siang tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaan. Sambil memijit pelan bagian belakang lehernya, Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada kursinya yang empuk. Oh, betapa ia benar-benar membenci _Aniki_-nya yang membuatnya mengerjakan semua ini. Dengan seenaknya saja Itachi menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa keuangan perusahaan selama dua bulan terakhir sementara Itachi sendiri pergi entah ke mana.

"_Verdammt Itachi,"_ maki Sasuke.

Itachi memang sialan. Pria berkuncir itu memang tidak pernah berhenti untuk membuat Sasuke kesal. Setiap saat pasti ada saja yang dilakukan Itachi untuk membuat umpatan keluar dari bibir pria berambut _raven_ tersebut. Seolah-olah Sasuke adalah anak buah yang bisa diperintah seenaknya. Yah, salahkan juga Sasuke yang memang tidak bisa menghindari perintah dari Kakak laki-lakinya itu. Tapi bukannya Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar. Hanya saja ia sering berpikir siapa yang akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu selain dirinya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai sembarang orang untuk mengerjakannya. Kalau nanti ada masalah, ia sendiri yang akan mengalami kesulitan. _Poor Sasuke_.

Menghela napas pelan, pria itu melirik sekilas jam yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore. Jam kantor sudah usai sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ia yakin kalau sekarang hanya dirinyalah yang berada di kantor ini. Sakura sendiri sudah pulang sejak tadi karena ia mengatakan kalau ada urusan dengan salah satu temannya. Entah dengan siapa, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau tahu.

Sang _co-CEO_ itu segera membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas mejanya kemudian memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam laci meja. Ia berencana untuk mengerjakan sisanya besok saja karena Itachi memberi tenggat waktu sekitar satu minggu. Setelah merasa kalau ruangannya sudah benar-benar dikunci, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kantornya yang sudah lenggang.

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah pintu _lift_. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Sasuke pun memasuki ruangan berukuran 2X3 meter tersebut. Dalam diam, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding besi di sampingnya sambil kembali memijat pelan tengkuknya. Ia hendak menuju ke _basement_ gedung ini ketika ia tiba-tiba saja ingin melihat salah satu ruangan yang berada di lantai enam. Dua lantai di bawah tempatnya sekarang.

Jemari pucatnya menyentuh sebuah tombol yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu _lift_ tersebut akhirnya tertutup. Sambil menunggu benda itu membawanya turun dua lantai lagi, ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

TING!

Ia membuka matanya begitu mengetahui sekarang ia sudah sampai di lantai tujuannya. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor lantai itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya repot-repot seperti ini hanya untuk memeriksa apakah ruangan yang akan diperiksanya sekarang sudah dalam keadaan bersih atau malah masih kotor padahal ia bisa saja menyuruh salah satu petugas kebersihan gedung ini untuk memeriksanya.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua di hadapannya dan menemukan kalau ruangan itu dalam keadaan bersih. Bukannya kotor dengan sampah-sampah makanan yang berserakan karena penghuni ruang rapat ini. Ia semakin mengerut heran karena ternyata di ruangan ini tidaklah sepenuhnya kosong. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membenamkan dirinya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Pemuda itu sedang tidur nyenyak. Layar laptopnya masih berada dalam keadaan hidup yang artinya pemiliknya baru saja tertidur kurang dari lima menit yang lalu. Di samping perangkat elektronik tersebut, Sasuke melihat beberapa kertas-kertas yang ditumpuk asal-asalan. Tidak jauh dari kertas-kertas itu pula, ada beberapa buku tebal yang terbuka.

Penasaran mengapa pemuda itu masih berada di kantor di jam seperti ini, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Ia berhenti ketika berada di samping pemuda itu. Kedua mata oniks Sasuke mengamati sosok Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Pemuda pirang itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Hembusan napasnya yang teratur membuat Sasuke yakin kalau pemuda di hadapannya memang tidak akan bangun.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke arah kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak terlalu mengerti apa isi dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Barulah saat ia melihat beberapa kertas yang berisi sketsa kasar dari beberapa karakter, Sasuke tahu kalau pemuda pirang ini sedang mengerjakan proyek _game_ yang diberikan Itachi.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat pekerjaan pemuda pirang itu. Siapa sangka kalau pemuda yang seenaknya ini bisa menghasilkan pekerjaan yang menurut Sasuke sama sekali tidak buruk. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Itachi ada benarnya. Pemuda ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Yah, walau Sasuke tetap saja kesal karena tingkah Naruto yang selalu seenaknya.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah pemuda itu dan...

'Plak!'

memukul puncak kepala Naruto dengan cukup keras.

"_What the hell!"_ umpat Naruto ketika membuka mata karena merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia mendongak; mencari siapa atau apa yang baru saja memukul kepalanya. Ia langsung mengeram kesal ketika melihat seorang pria berambut _raven_ sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap datar ke arahnya.

Ia mendecak keras sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, _Bastard_?" tanyanya.

"Membangunkanmu," jawab Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesali apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Malah dengan terang-terangan menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Naruto masih mengusap kepalanya.

Naruto mendecak. "Dan untuk apa kau mau repot-repot membangunkanku, huh? Apa kau tidak bisa untuk sekali saja tidak perlu bersikap menyebalkan, Uchiha?"

"Hn. Tempat ini bukan hotel gratis yang bisa kau jadikan tempat menginap, Uzumaki."

"Gezz, kau memang orang yang menyebalkan!"

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal dengan jawaban pria berambut _raven_ tersebut, Naruto memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja dan pulang. Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau tadi ia sempat tertidur karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya saat hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepasang _onyx_ milik pria itu menatap tajam ke arah dirinya.

"Tentu saja pulang," kata Naruto. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau tempat ini bukanlah hotel. Lagi pula ke mana pun aku pergi bukanlah urusanmu, Uchiha-_sama_."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau boleh pergi begitu saja."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Uchiha bungsu ini bisa bersikap sangat menyebalkan. Ia berpikir apa benar kalau Uchiha di hadapannya ini merupakan adik kandung dari Itachi karena sikap kedua orang ini sangat jauh berbeda. Itachi masih jauh lebih baik dari adiknya dalam segi apa pun, begitu pikir pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya si Pirang. "Aku sangat lelah serta lapar dan ingin segera pulang. Kau pikir aku ini anak buahmu yang bisa kau perintah seenaknya?"

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke sehingga membuatnya menghela napas frutasi. Mengapa ia harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha bungsu di saat seperti ini?

"...Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan pekerjaan yang kalian kerjakan."

Naruto mengerutkan. Sepasang safir miliknya menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah Sasuke yang membuat pria itu menghela napas.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau hanya akan duduk dengan tenang di kantormu sementara kami mengerjakan proyek ini?"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh tahu seberapa banyak yang telah kalian kerjakan. Aku berhak mengawasi apa yang kalian lakukan mengingat aku yang bertanggungjawab terhadap semua ini. Apa jangan-jangan karena kalian sama sekali belum mengerjakan apa-apa sehingga tidak ada yang bisa kalian laporkan?"

Kalau saja orang di hadapannya bukanlah kerabat Itachi dan Itachi bukanlah orang yang dihormatinya, ia pasti sudah melemparkan laptop di pangkuannya kepada Sasuke saat mendengar kata-kata sinis dari pria itu. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Uchiha Sasuke sebelum ini.

"Aku tidak membawa laporan yang kau minta," kata Naruto. Ia berusaha agar tidak mengamuk dan membuat perutnya semakin lapar. "Akan kuserahkan besok saja."

"Aku ingin sekarang, Uzumaki. Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu? Aku bukan orang yang senggang seperti dirimu."

"Ck! Mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan seperti ini, Brengsek!" seru Naruto. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya karena kesal dengan pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan. "Aku bilang, besok! Kau pikir aku ini bukan orang yang sibuk, hah! Dan asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kau sibuk atau tidak. Semua itu sama sekali bukan urusanku!"

Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Naruto segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan langkah lebar, ia segera berjalan menuju _lift_ yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk berada di dalam satu ruangan denga pria berambut _raven_ itu. Dan bahkan kalau bisa, ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke selama beberapa hari ke depan. Melihat wajah orang itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

**( )**

_**Kyuubi's Apartement, 8;17 p.m.**_

"Kyuubi, tunggu!"

Itachi berlari kecil agar bisa mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan pria berambut pirang kemerahan yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia mendecak pelan ketika lagi-lagi pria itu berusaha mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Kau mau menghindariku berapa lama lagi, Kyuubi!" Itachi kembali berseru. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini bisa saja teriakannya barusan mengganggu salah satu tetangga pria bermarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Uchiha!"

Itachi yang juga tidak mempedulikan peringatan yang dilontarkan Kyuubi kembali berlari kecil. Begitu sosok Kyuubi berada di depan pintu apartemennya, Itachi segera mencengkram lengan pria itu dan membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi sehingga mereka bisa saling berhadapan.

"Kubilang: Tinggalkan. Aku. Sendiri! Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang kuucapkan? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertemu denganmu!" bentak Kyuubi. Ia menghentakkan lengannya yang dicengkram oleh Itachi. Dengan segera ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci tempat tinggalnya.

"Kita perlu bicara. Aku tidak suka kalau kau mengacuhkanku seperti tadi."

Kyuubi mengumpat. "Aku mengacuhkanmu saja sama sekali tidak cukup membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan," desis Kyuubi tanpa berniat bertatap muka dengan Itachi. "Sudah dua kali kau membatalkan janji denganku. Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau perlakukan seenakmu!"

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kyuubi padanya. Ia tahu kalau kali ini ia memang salah. Tidak seharusnya ia datang terlambat padahal satu hari sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji untuk pergi dengan pria di hadapannya. Hanya saja pekerjaan di kantor memaksanya untuk terlambat bertemu dengan Kyuubi.

"Aku tahu kalau aku salah dan kata maaf sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tidak marah lagi padaku," kata Itachi. Ia kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuubi agar pria itu tidak menghilang di balik pintu. "tapi jangan mengacuhkanku seperti tadi. Kau membiarkanku berbicara sendiri dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepasang iris merah miliknya masih menatap tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak terlihat bodoh? Kau membiarkanku menunggu selama satu jam lebih di restoran. Sendirian dan tanpa mengabari kau akan terlambat! Apa kau pikir bisa memperlakukan seorang Namikaze seperti itu, Muka Keriput!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan agar aku dimaafkan? Kau yang paling tahu aku tidak tahan kalau kau mengacuhkanku. Terkadang sikap keras kepalamu ini merepotkan, Kyuu."

"Berbicara seperti itu lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah berbicara atau bertemu denganmu lagi, Uchiha," desis Kyuubi. Ia mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah Itachi.

Pria berkuncir itu terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Kyuubi. Ia tahu kalau sampai kapan pun ia sama sekali tidak akan pernah bosan dengan pria itu. Walau terkadang sifat keras kepala dan _superiority complex_ pria itu membuatnya sedikit kerepotan, di sanalah menariknya pemilik _Rasengan Industries_ itu di matanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak ada," katanya sambil menarik tubuh Kyuubi mendekat ke arahnya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman panjang. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Kyuubi memberontak di dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama karena sifat tidak mau kalah dari pria itu. Namun ketika lidahnya menerobos paksa ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuubi dan kemudian menyerang sesuatu di dalam sana, ia menyeringai kecil karena Kyuubi akhirnya menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pucat Itachi.

**( )**

Naruto mengacak rambutnya sehingga semakin berantakan. Sambil menumpukan dagu pada tangan kanannya, ia mengedarkan matanya ke arah sekitarnya. Ia kembali menghela napas ketika mengingat apa yang ia lihat di depan pintu apartemen milik kakak laki-lakinya.

Bagaimana mungkin kedua orang itu bisa berbuat hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan di tempat tertutup seperti tadi? Oh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan orang dewasa. Tidak bisakah berbuat seperti itu di dalam ruangan saja? Bukannya di luar apartemen seperti tadi dan memungkinkan orang-orang untuk melihat?

"Anda mau memesan apa, Tuan?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah _bartender_ yang entah sejak kapan menghampirinya. Dilihatnya seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah pria itu. Ia sedikit tergidik dengan senyum tersebut.

"Err-tolong bawakan segelas_ Martini_."

Sepeninggal _bartender_ tersebut, Naruto kembali menyusuri keadaan klub malam yang ia masuki tadi. Ia tidak tahu nama tempat atau pun di mana ia sekarang. Ia hanya tahu ketika sampai di lantai apartemen Kyuubi dan melihat Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sedang bercumbu di depan pintu apartemen tempat tinggalnya, ia ingin segera menyingkir dari sana. Ia tidak ingin tahu atau pun melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kedua pria itu. Lebih baik ia segera menyingkir secepat yang ia bisa dari tempat tersebut.

Ia bukannya seorang _homophobic_. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan apa yang sedang dijalani kakak laki-lakinya karena pada dasarnya ia seorang _bi_. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan siapa kakaknya berhubungan karena ia merasa Kyuubi sudah dewasa dan berhak mengatur hidupnya sendiri.

"Silahkan. Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan."

Ia melirik sekilas ke arah _bartender_ yang menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna kekuningan ke arahnya. Setelah mengangguk singkat, ia meneguk habis isi gelas tersebut. Segera saja rasa hangat menjalar di tenggorokannya dan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia kembali menyodorkan gelasnya yang kosong ke arah _bartender_; meminta diisi kembali.

"Saya baru pertama kali melihat Anda di tempat ini. Apa Anda orang baru?" tanya _bartender_ itu sambil menuangkan lagi minuman ke gelasnya.

Naruto meneguk kembali minumannya. "Aku hanya seorang pengunjung yang kebetulan datang kemari. Aku juga tidak tahu ini di daerah mana," katanya.

"Hmm, pantas saja saya tidak familiar dengan wajah Anda. Apa Anda orang asing?" tanya _bartender_ itu lagi. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengenal pria di hadapannya langsung menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pekerja di sini suka menanyai para tamunya."

_Bartender_ itu terkekeh pelan. Senyuman yang mirip seringai masih terukir di wajah pucatnya. "Maaf," kata pria itu. "Saya hanya sedikit penasaran karena penampilan Anda mirip dengan orang asing."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Setelah menghabiskan gelas ketiganya, ia segera membayar minuman yang tadi ia pesan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat _bartender_ tadi apa lagi ketika melihat senyum mengerikan orang itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang menghabiskan malam mereka di sini. Berkali-kali ia menabrak tubuh orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan tak jarang orang-orang itu menatap heran ke arahnya.

"_Damn!"_ umpat Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia yang merasakan sekelilingnya tampak berputar-putar lebih memilih untuk menghampiri sebuah sofa besar yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tersebut dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa setengah mabuk seperti ini. Tiga gelas kecil _Martini_ tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya mabuk.

Naruto masih memejamkan matanya ketika menyadari kalau ada gerakan di sebelah kanannya. Dengan segera ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia sedikit membelalak ketika orang tidak dikenal yang duduk di sampingnya merangkul pundaknya.

"Sendirian? Mau kutemani?"

"_Get off me,"_ desis Naruto. Ia menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari pundaknya. Sepasang iris matanya menatap tajam ke arah pria itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas warna rambut pria itu karena keadaan tempat yang sedikit remang-remang. Tapi ia bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu.

"Whoa! Jangan galak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Kulihat kau sendirian saja makanya aku kemari. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat jahat!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Menyingkir dariku!" bentak Naruto.

"Hei, santai sedikit. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat macam-macam denganmu."

Menyadari kalau pria di sampingnya tidak juga mau menyingkir, Naruto memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh, pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya dan membuat ia terhuyung ke depan. Ia sudah yakin kalau dirinya akan terjatuh sebelum sepasang tangan pucat menahan tubuhnya.

**( )**

**Beberapa saat sebelumnya...**

"Kalian mengajakku jauh-jauh ke Shibuya hanya untuk ke klub malam?"

Sasuke bertanya kepada dua teman yang duduk tepat di depannya. Ia mendengus ketika melihat Suigetsu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya; memamerkan gigi-giginya yang menyerupai taring.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," kata Suigetsu sambil menggaruk helaian rambut abu-abunya. "Kita sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang, Sasuke. Sekali-kali berhentilah memikirkan perusahaanmu dan nikmati hidup!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil meneguk berwarna biru di tangannya. Apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkumpul dengan teman-teman semasa kuliahnya. Karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, mereka jarang bertemu.

Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan kedua orang di hadapannya (Suigetsu dan Juugo) serta seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Karin. Ia hanya ingat semuanya bermula ketika mereka yang berada dalam satu kelas diberikan tugas kelompok sebagai tugas akhir semester. Entah karena itu ataukah hal lain, sejak tugas tersebut mereka sering keluar dan bersenang-senang bersama.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke sadar kalau mereka berempat mempunyai sifat yang berbeda. Ia lebih suka menyendiri dan membenci keramaian. Suigetsu orang yang selalu seenaknya. Juugo memang pendiam dan juga tidak banyak bicara. Namun ketika marah, pria itu bisa sangat mengerikan. Dan Karin? Sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan wanita yang jelas-jelas ketika kuliah dulu adalah salah satu _fangirls_-nya.

"Juugo, kau tahu ke mana Karin? Bukankah kita berjanji bertemu di sini?"

Pertanyaan Suigetsu tadi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah pria bertubuh besar yang duduk di samping Suigetsu. Ia yang sama sekali tidak peduli ke mana perginya wanita berkacamata tersebut lebih memilih untuk meneguk kembali minumannya.

Jujur saja, ia merasa kesal karena Suigetsu membawanya ke tempat seperti ini walau sudah tahu ia membenci keramaian. Suara musik yang mengalun keras di tempat ini, bau dan asap rokok yang menguar membuatnya muak. Ingin sekali ia pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hei, Sasuke," kata Suigetsu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Suigetsu. "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Sepertinya aku melihat orang yang menarik. Kalian berdua bersantailah."

"Hn."

Sepeninggal Suigetsu, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan pucatnya memainkan gelas di hadapannya sementara iris mata sekelam malamnya lebih memilih mengamati langit-langit di atas kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau Juugo bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara sehingga ia lebih senang ditinggalkan berdua dengan pria itu dibandingkan dengan Karin atau Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya Suigetsu memilih orang yang salah."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Juugo dan mendapati kalau sekarang pria itu tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Seketika itu juga ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Suigetsu.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat dua orang tengah beradu mulut di salah satu sofa tidak jauh dari meja tempatnya duduk. Ia tidak terkejut kepada Suigetsu yang merangkul sosok di sampingnya. Hal semacam itu sudah biasa dilakukan pria itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sosok yang dirangkul Suigetsu. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Suigetsu. Samar-sama ia bisa mendengar makian yang dilontarkan pemuda pirang yang dikenalnya yang menyuruh Suigetsu untuk menjauh.

Sasuke kemudian berhenti hanya beberapa langkah dari sofa itu. Ia mengamati sosok Naruto yang membentak Suigetsu. Seringai tipis tersungging di wajahnya ketika melihat Suigetsu sama sekali tidak menyerah dan sepertinya membuat Naruto kesal.

"Hei, santai sedikit. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat macam-macam denganmu," kata Suigetsu.

Sasuke melihat Naruto tidak menggubris kata-kata Suigetsu. Pemuda pirang itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan tepat ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar atau sedang mabuk saat melihat cara berjalannya yang sedikit tidak stabil dan membuatnya terhuyung ke depan. Segera saja Sasuke maju dan menahan tubuh pemuda itu agar tidak menghantam lantai yang keras.

**( )**

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja menahan tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan itu di sini. Tidak bisakah untuk sehari saja ia tidak bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan di hadapannya?

"Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini, Uzumaki?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha," desis Naruto. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Hei, kalian saling kenal? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai kenalan yang menarik seperti ini, Sasuke. Mau mengenalkannya padaku?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya ketika ia merasakan lagi-lagi pria aneh yang menganggunya tadi merangkul kembali pundaknya. Sama seperti tadi pula, ia kembali berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pria entah-siapa-namanya.

"Menyingkir dariku, Sialan!"

"Wah, jangan galak seperti itu, err-Uzumaki. Kalau kau seperti itu, aku justru semakin tertarik padamu."

"Ka—"

"Jangan menganggunya, Suigetsu. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menolongmu kalau Itachi tahu kau menganggunya," kata Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat berbicara.

Naruto mendecak ketika mendengar nama Uchiha sulung tersebut. Tanpa berniat berlama-lama di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke, ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ia menggerutu kecil ketika melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk menari di lantai dansa. Ia menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menyapanya dan berniat mengajak pemuda itu berdansa. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang dan beristirahat karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Oi, Uzumaki!"

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia sudah cukup hapal dengan pemilik suara tersebut sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oi, _Dobe_! Aku memanggilmu. Apa kau tuli?"

Naruto mengghentikan langkah kakinya dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi menyusul dirinya. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata-kata bodoh seperti itu, _Teme_! Kau benar-benar orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui!" bentaknya. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini orang-orang yang berada di depan pintu masuk klub malam tengah memandanginya yang sedang berteriak.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kata-kata Naruto. Ia malah berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Mencengkram lengan tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya menjauhi keramaian di tempat itu. Naruto jelas memberontak dengan berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Sayang, tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat sehingga pada akhirnya ia memilih diam saat Sasuke menyeretnya ke arah sebuah Volvo hitam yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

"Mau apa kau?" desis Naruto. Ia memegangi kembali kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Kau mabuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum kau membuat masalah di sini."

Naruto menyentak keras tangannya sehingga cengkraman Sasuke terlepas. "Aku tidak butuh tumpangan darimu," desis Naruto. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak mabuk."

"Ya, kau mabuk. Berhenti berdebat dan sekarang masuk," perintah Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya. Ia yang tidak mendapati Naruto menuruti kata-katanya mendecak keras dan kembali menyeret pemuda itu sehingga masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa untuk sekali saja kau tidak berbuat hal yang bisa membuatku kesal, Paman?" desis Naruto kepada Sasuke yang mulai menjalankan mobil miliknya. Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi. Sesekali ia meringis karena kepalanya kembali pusing. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dicampurkan _bartender_ tadi kepada minuman yang ia pesan.

"...Kau mau kuantar ke mana, _Dobe_?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah Sasuke. Ia hampir saja menyebutkan di mana apartemen kakaknya berada seandainya tidak ingat kejadian tadi sore.

"Antarkan aku ke dekat stasiun Shinjuku," katanya.

"Kau tinggal di sana?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Di sana tempat tinggal Kiba. Aku akan menginap di tempatnya."

"Bukannya kau tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakimu? Itachi yang memberitahuku," kata Sasuke. Ia sedikir mengernyit heran karena perkataan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang ke tempat Kyuubi kalau kakakmu masih berada di sana."

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing mengapa Naruto tidak mau pulang ke tempat kakak laki-lakinya kalau Itachi berada di sana lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju stasiun Shinjuku. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela. Kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu tertutup rapat.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia mau repot-repot mengantarkan pemuda pirang itu. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa kesal ketika Suigetsu mencoba mendekati Naruto. Sungguh, terkadang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke setelah tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Naruto perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati kalau mereka memang sudah sampai di stasiun. Ia kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit mengernyit heran karena pria itu tengah mengamatinya. Merasa jengah, ia kemudian memilih untuk segera membuka sabuk pengaman yang terpasang dan berniat segera ke tempat Kiba.

"_Damn!"_ umpat Naruto ketika untuk beberapa saat kait sabuk pengaman itu tidak juga terlepas. Ia hendak kembali mengumpat ketika melihat sepasang tangan pucat menggantikan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan kait sabuk pengaman tersebut; membuka kait tersebut hanya dengan sekali tekan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membukanya kalau tergesa-gesa seperti itu, _Dobe_."

"Che, kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku de—"

Perkataan pemuda pirang itu terputus ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyadari kalau jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke terlampau dekat. Apa lagi ketika ia mendongak, Sasuke juga ikut mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga membuat kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Naruto tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas ketika ia melihat sepasang iris mata sekelam malam tengah menatapnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata iris mata pria yang sering dipanggilnya 'Paman' tersebut terlihat begitu indah. Ia juga tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata wajah Sasuke terlihat tampan kalau dilihat lebih dekat seperti ini.

"Err, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," bisik Naruto. Ia orang pertama yang sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang sehingga membuatnya segera menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, _Teme_," katanya lagi. Ia segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu mobil lalu segera berlari kecil menjauhi mobil Sasuke. Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban dari pria itu karena yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah meredam detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: **di chapter ini Sasuke sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi saya suka Sasuke seperti itu *diesh* Dan saya cukup menikmati mengerjakan chapter ini XDD. At least, terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview...

Review please and see ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Feeling

**Author's Note: **maafkan saya yang updatenya lama **#terpuruk** Something make me stuck and I don't know how to continue this story **OTL** Tidak perlu ramblingan, silahkan dibaca saja dan makasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan me-review. Thanks a lot, pals! **(GRIN)**

**( )**

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru. Kedua matanya terpaku ke arah depan. Terlihat jelas ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang ia lalui ketika berjalan ke arah _lift_ yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika berada sendirian di dalam _lift_ tersebut.

Naruto kesal. Benar-benar kesal saat ini.

Dalam diam, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding besi tebal di belakangnya. Kedua kelopak mata kecokelatan pemuda itu tertutup rapat. Ia berusaha menulikan dirinya dari suara _lift_ yang sekali-kali berhenti di setiap lantai. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan suara percakapan dari orang-orang yang juga menggunakan _lift_ yang sama dengannya.

Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya sebelum amarahnya meledak dan menghancurkan sesuatu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya kembali membuka kedua matanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Dilihatnya lantai yang ditujunya masih berjarak satu lantai lagi. Begitu ia sampai di lantai tujuannya, ia segera keluar tanpa melirik ke arah mana pun lagi. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan ke arah ruangan yang dijadikan sebagai kantor kemudian membuka secara kasar pintu di hadapannya. Ia hanya memutar kedua matanya ketika mendapat tatapan 'ada-apa-denganmu?' dari ketiga temannya.

"Coba tebak apa yang baru saja dikatakan si Brengsek itu," kata Naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi terdekat. Dilemparnya begitu saja _folder_ di tangannya ke atas meja; membuat beberapa kertas berhamburan begitu saja.

"Dia menyukai apa yang kita kerjakan?"

Naruto mendesis pelan melihat Kiba berkata dengan wajah polos. _Well_, ia pasti tidak akan merasa kesal seperti sekarang kalau itu yang ia maksudkan barusan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak akan bersikap seperti ini kalau si Brengsek itu menyukai pekerjaan kita, _Dog-breath_!" seru Naruto. "Kalian tahu apa yang barusan dia katakan di depanku? Katanya ia sama sekali tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah kita kerjakan selama ini. Ia ingin kita merubah konsep dan segala macamnya lalu mempresentasikan di depannya satu minggu lagi! _God! I wanna kill him right now!_"

Naruto menghela napas panjang; berusaha menenangkan kembali amarahnya. Ia sangat tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Uchiha sialan itu. Dengan mudahnya pria itu menyuruhnya untuk mengulangi dari awal apa yang mereka kerjakan sekarang hanya karena orang itu tidak puas dengan beberapa hal dari bagian dasar _game_ yang sedang mereka kerjakan saat ini. Bagian mana yang dimaksudkan, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu karena Sasuke tidak mau memberikan detailnya. Pria berambut _raven_ itu hanya mengatakan kalau ia tidak setuju dengan konsep awal _game_ mereka.

"...Dia berkata seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangguk lesu atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara padanya. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu lalu menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shino yang sejak tadi sama sekali terlihat tidak terlalu mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Apa boleh buat, kita terpaksa harus memperbaiki semuanya," kata Gaara.

Baik Naruto dan Kiba menatap tidak percaya ke arah Gaara.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" pemuda Inuzuka tersebut berkata sambil menatap Gaara dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Kau mau kita mengulangi dari awal? Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan barusan? Itu artinya aku harus kembali menyusun ulang _theme-song_ dan segala macamnya! Aku bahkan sudah hampir menyelesaikan _theme-song_ untuk _game_ ini."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan, Kiba."

Dalam diam, Naruto mengiyakan kata-kata yang diucapkan Gaara barusan. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut merah bata itu memang benar. Mengulangi dari awal adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini walau itu artinya ia harus kembali memrogram ulang apa yang sudah ia kerjakan dua minggu terakhir.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat kita mendapat bayaran," kata Shino angkat bicara. Pemuda Aburame tersebut hanya mendengus ketika ketika temannya menatap ke arahnya.

'_Ya, semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan si Brengsek itu lagi,'_ batin Naruto.

**( )**

"Kudengar kalau kau baru saja menolak laporan yang diberikan Naruto padamu, _Otouto_."

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu, _Aniki_? Apa Uzumaki yang mengadukannya padamu?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke. Apa kau lupa kalau aku mempunyai mata dan telinga di seluruh gedung ini? Tentu saja dengan mudah aku bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di perusahaanku sendiri."

Sasuke hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum mengejek ke arah kakak laki-lakinya. Pria berambut _raven_ itu tidak berniat untuk mengomentari apa maksud kata-kata Itachi barusan. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kata-kata pria di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Kalau kau memanggilku ke ruanganmu hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting, lebih baik aku keluar. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang saat itu hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Kedua oniks miliknya segera menatap tajam ke arah Itachi yang terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Aku ingin tahu," kata Itachi. "Apa alasan sebenarnya kau menolak apa yang sudah Naruto dan teman-temannya kerjakan? Menurutku sendiri, apa yang sudah mereka capai saat ini sudah baik. Aku cukup terkesan dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan."

"Kata 'cukup' saja tidak berlaku untukku, _Aniki_."

Itachi menghela napas. "Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti denganmu, Sasuke. Lagi pula ini baru tahap awal. Bagaimana hasil sesungguhnya kita sama sekali belum bisa melihatnya dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan untuk mengulangi dari awal semua yang telah mereka kerjakan. Aku berpikir kalau ada alasan lain di balik alasan yang kau katakan pada Naruto."

Pria berambut _raven_ tersebut mendecak. "Aku tidak mempunyai alasan khusus, Itachi," kata Sasuke yang juga ikut menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku memang bukan orang yang ahli dalam bidang hal ini namun aku cukup tahu di mana kelemahan rancangan yang mereka berikan padaku. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menunjukkan satu per satu di mana letaknya. Harusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku, _Aniki_. Tidak seharusnya kau menerima Uzumaki untuk bekerja di tempat ini."

Itachi hanya bisa memandang kepergian adik laki-lakinya. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau berlama-lama berada di ruangan ini hanya untuk membicarakan apa yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak perlu dibicarakan. Itachi sama sekali tidak mengerti entah sejak kapan Sasuke bersikap dingin seperti ini kalau menyangkut masalah pekerjaan.

Pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut kembali menghela napas sembari mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan menolak begitu saja laporan yang diserahkan Naruto tidak menyebabkan masalah nantinya.

Merasa sama sekali sia-sia baginya menasehati Sasuke, Itachi memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum jam kantor berakhir. Ia masih punya waktu untuk memeriksa beberapa berkas-berkas perusahaan sebelum menjemput sang CEO _Rasengan Industries_.

**( )**

Sasuke terdiam sendirian di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia baru saja datang dari ruangan Itachi dan segera menandatangani beberapa dokumen sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghiraukan begitu saja lembaran-lembaran mengenai perkembangan perusahaan itu di atas meja. Ia juga menghiraukan panggilan telepon dari Sakura yang harus membuat wanita berambut merah jambu itu memasuki ruangannya dengan terburu-buru hanya untuk mengecek apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia mendengus ketika melihat wajah panik wanita itu yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Ia perlu berpikir. Sendirian.

Walau di kantor Itachi tadi ia mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai alasan khusus mengapa ia sampai membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu harus mengulangi segala sesuatu yang sudah mereka kerjakan, sebenarnya ia mempunyai alasan sendiri.

Ia cukup mengakui kerja keras keempat pemuda itu untuk menyelesaikan dasar-dasar _game_ yang mereka kerjakan. Bahkan ia mengakui, kehebatan mereka cukup baik. Tinggal memperbaiki beberapa bagian saja dan mematangkan sisanya, ia yakin, game itu siap diluncurkan di pasaran. Hanya saja satu hal yang membuatnya terpaksa menolak semua _draft-draft_ yang diajukan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Satu hal yang membuatnya teringat dengan masa lalunya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya teringat dengan apa yang pernah terjadi ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak pernah menyentuh _game_ _online_ jenis apa pun lagi selama beberapa tahun ini.

"_Aku yakin, tinggal sedikit lagi kita bisa menyelesaikannya!"_

"_Jangan terlalu optimis. Masih banyak yang harus kita perbaiki."_

"_Tch. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, Sasuke—"_

Tubuh pria berambut _raven_ itu seketika tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ia yang saat itu sedang terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan pucatnya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika ingatan masa lalu itu terlintas di kepalanya. Ia paling benci ketika ingatan-ingatan itu kembali. Ingatan yang telah membuat dirinya terjebak di dalam perasaan yang bernama penyesalan.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu.

"_Well_, ada tamu untukmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Segera."

**( )**

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi empuk di belakangnya. Saat ini, lehernya terasa sangat pegal karena terlalu lama berkutat di depan layar komputer. Ia memang sering berlama-lama menatap layar, namun tetap saja tidak membuat tubuhnya terbiasa. Ia sering mengalami nyeri pada bagian pundak kiri akibat kebiasaannya. Namun, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan hal itu.

Sepasang iris matanya kemudian beralih ke sekitar ruangan. Ia mendapati baik Gaara dan Shino masih berkutat dengan komputernya masing-masing. Sedangkan Kiba, pemuda pecinta anjing itu sedang sibuk mencorat-coret lembaran-lembaran partitur kosong sambil sesekali memasang _headset_ di kepalanya.

"Aku perlu mencari inspirasi!" teriak pemuda Inuzuka tersebut sambil melemparkan lembaran pastitur penuh coretan itu ke sembarang tempat; membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. "_Come on, guys! We need a rest, buddies!_ Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyelesaikan _theme song_ ini. _Mood_-ku benar-benar hilang sekarang."

"Katakan saja kalau kau ingin pulang, Kiba."

"Diam kau, Shino. Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak berniat pulang dan memberi makan serangga-serangga peliharaanmu? Katakan saja dan jangan hanya mengataiku seperti itu."

Naruto mendecak pelan sambil menahan senyumnya. Kedua orang itu memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu mempunyai cara unik dalam berinteraksi. Tidak heran Kiba lebih dekat dengan Shino dibandingkan dengan dirinya atau Gaara.

"Kurasa memang saatnya kita untuk pulang," kata Naruto beberapa saat kemudian setelah sebelumnya melirik jam di layar komputer miliknya. Ia menggerutu pelan karena tidak menyadari kalau sekarang sudah hampir mendekati jam makan malam. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

**( )**

Naruto selalu menyukai ramen. Sampai kapanpun juga. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah peduli apa kata orang mengenai kecintaannya terhadap makanan itu. Baginya, ramen adalah makanan yang enak. Apalagi ketika mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyantap makanan itu, membuatnya semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera mencicipinya.

"_Itadakimasuuu!"_ serunya sambil mengapit sumpit di kedua tangannya yang tertangkup di depan wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi decakan pelan dari sosok Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke Ichiraku Ramen dan makan di tempat itu. Ya, sejak ia pindah ke Jerman untuk belajar. Ia selalu merutuk pelan ketika tidak menemukan makanan itu di sana.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah makan selama berhari-hari, _Fox-face_," sindir Kiba yang duduk di samping Shino ketika Naruto meminta satu mangkuk ramen ukuran Jumbo untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas karena masih sibuk mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Me-memang apa bedanya dengan dirimu yang tidak melihat Akamaru selama seharian, _Dog-breath_," balas Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil ke arah pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

"Jangan samakan Akamaru dengan Ramen, _Baka_!"

Pemuda pirang itu memutar kedua matanya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap panas di depannya. Ia berniat untuk menyantap hidangan di depannya sebelum suara dering telepon dan getaran pada saku jaket _orange_ miliknya membatalkan niat tersebut. Mengerang kesal, Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponsel hitam dari dalam sana. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika membaca deretan angka yang tertera di _LCD_ benda di tangannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa pemilik nomor tersebut.

**( )**

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Suigetsu?" Sasuke mendesis pelan sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arah pria berambut putih kebiruan di sampingnya. Ia semakin ingin membunuh pria itu ketika melihat seringai di wajah Suigetsu. Sungguh, kalau tahu maksud Suigetsu menemuinya hanya untuk membuatnya meninggalkan kantor lebih cepat dan berakhir di klub malam yang dua hari lalu ia kunjungi, ia akan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera mengusir pria itu.

"Sstt... kau berisik! Aku sedang menelepon," kata Suigetsu yang segera mengacuhkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"_Whatever_," Sasuke mendengus. Sepasang iris sekelam malamnya beralih dari arah Suigetsu yang sibuk dengan teleponnya ke arah Juugo. Pria besar itu terlihat sedang sibuk menegak _cocktail_ yang baru saja disodorkan salah satu _bartender_. "Karin tidak ke sini, kan?"

Juugo menggeleng pelan. "Suigetsu hanya mengundang kita berdua," kata pria itu sambil kembali menyodorkan gelas kosongnya ke arah _bartender_; meminta untuk diisi kembali.

Walau tidak berkomentar, ia cukup bersyukur ketika mendengar kalau wanita berambut merah itu tidak datang ke sini. Ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk berhadapan dengan Karin. Bisa-bisa wanita itu hanya akan menambah sakit kepalanya karena terus menerus menempel padanya sambil berceloteh tidak jelas. Ia sendiri sampai sekarang tidak mengerti mengapa wanita itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengejarnya.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru klub malam. Kedua matanya menyipit ketika lampu-lampu di tempat itu menerpa wajahnya; menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dari dentuman-dentuman musik pengiring di tempat itu. Memang, saat ini masih terbilang masih dini bagi para pengunjung untuk datang ke tempat ini. Namun bukan berarti klub malam yang biasa ia datangi dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo sepi pengunjung. Jam kantor sudah berakhir sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan sangat lumrah ketika orang-orang menyempatkan diri ke tempat ini ketika pulang dari bekerja.

"...Aku membawa beberapa teman ke sini."

Perkataan Suigetsu barusan membuat Sasuke kembali menatap pria beriris ungu di sampingnya. Di tengah keremangan tempat itu, Sasuke bisa melihat raut senang di wajah Suigetsu.

"Asalkan kau tidak membawa orang-orang yang menyebalkan saja, Suigetsu," kata Sasuke sambil meraih gelas yang sejak tadi berada di depannya. Dengan sekali teguk, ia menghabiskan minuman beralkohol miliknya dan kemudian meminta _bartender_ untuk mengisi kembali.

"Kau jangan bersikap ketus seperti itu, Sasuke-_sama_," Suigetsu berujar. Dirangkulnya bahu Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya namun segera dilepaskan oleh pria itu. "_Mood_-mu sedang buruk ya, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"_Well_, aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa suasana hatimu sedang buruk saat ini karena kau pasti akan mengatakan: 'bukan urusanmu, Suigetsu'. Tapi, kumohon padamu, jangan mengacaukan malam ini ya? Atau kau akan menyesal."

"Sejak kapan kau berani mengancamku?" Sasuke bertanya. Kedua oniks miliknya menyipit sembari menatap tajam ke arah pria di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat Suigetsu mengedikkan bahunya sedikit kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia membelakangi meja dan berhadapan langsung dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah Juugo dan mendapati pria bertubuh besar itu entah sejak kapan berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Merasa tidak ada yang ia lakukan, Sasuke kembali menatap gelas bening yang saat ini sudah terisi kembali dengan cairan berwarna biru cerah. Mendecak pelan, ia menegak minuman itu sampai habis.

Sungguh, _mood_-nya benar-benar buruk saat ini dan ia sungguh berharap kalau malam ini mungkin sedikit bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Sasuke kembali menegak minuman pesanannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sambil mengacuhkan tatapan genit yang dilayangkan wanita-wanita di tempat hiburan malam tersebut, Sasuke melepaskan dasi berwarna merah darah yang membelit lehernya kemudian meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Sesekali, ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Suigetsu walau hanya dengan kata 'hn' atau 'bukan urusanmu'. Ia tidak khawatir kalau Suigetsu tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Toh, selama bertahun-tahun ketiga teman semasa kuliahnya itu tidak pernah protes.

**( )**

Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa apartemennya yang empuk. Ditutupnya kedua matanya dengan lengan tangan kanan kemudian menghela napas panjang. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemennya yang ditutup kemudian dikunci serta langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu siapa itu.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah, Kyuu. Ganti dulu bajumu baru istirahat."

Pria berambut pirang kemerahan itu mendecak pelan. Bukannya menuruti kata-kata orang yang baru saja berbicara padanya, ia malah merebahkan dirinya pada sofa kemudian memutar tubuhnya sehingga kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan sandaran sofa. Ia tidak mempedulikan decak kesal dari sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jadi kau mau aku yang mengganti pakaianmu, hmm?"

Kyuubi mendengus. "Jangan harap, Muka Keriput," desisnya sambil meraih sebuah bantal kecil dan kemudian meletakkannya di bawah kepalanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar berjalan ke kamarnya dan mandi. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau sekarang ia masih memakai setelan jas mahalnya.

Memangnya sejak kapan ia pernah peduli?

Itachi mengamati sosok pria di hadapannya. Ia menghela napas panjang melihat kekeraskepalaan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Memang, ini bukan kali pertamanya pria itu bersikap demikian. Ia sudah cukup mengenal bagaimana perangai Kyuubi.

"Kau mau makan apa kali ini?" tanya Itachi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai yang beralaskan permadani tebal. Sambil menunggu jawaban pria di dekatnya, ia memainkan helaian rambut pirang kemerahan pria itu; membuat Kyuubi menggerutu pelan.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau lupa kalau kau belum makan sejak siang tadi? Kau bisa sakit, Kyuu."

Lagi-lagi, Itachi mendengar Kyuubi mendecak. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat pria itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa dengan sepasang iris merah itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu untuk ikut campur dengan hidupku, Uchiha?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menatap ke arah Itachi. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pria itu sehingga kini kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau hal itu dilarang, Uchiha," ujarnya pelan. "Kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Itu kesepakatannya."

Itachi terdiam menatap sepasang iris merah di hadapannya. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi memang benar. Kesepakatan. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan kesepakatan itu membuatnya terjerumus dalam keadaan rumit seperti ini. Rumit ketika harus berhadapan dengan dengan pimpinan Rasengan.

"Ah, kalau begitu maafkan aku, Kyuubi," kata Itachi. Pria berkuncir itu menegakkan dirinya. Ia berusaha keras agar wajahnya tetap berekspresi datar dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Kyuubi barusan. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku berpikir kalau mungkin kau ingin sendiri, kan?"

Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali memposisikan dirinya seperti tadi. Ia menggeliat sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Ia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Itachi perlahan beranjak dari ruang tamu apartemennya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk sekadar mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan' kepada pria itu.

Tidak perlu.

**( )**

Naruto sungguh membenci hari ini. Sangat benci.

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau dia ada di sini!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arah sosok Sasuke yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa melingkar di sudut klub malam. Sepasang iris safir miliknya beralih ke arah Suigetsu. Ia mengumpat ketika menyadari kalau pria itu sudah membohonginya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bertanya apa Sasuke ikut denganku, Uzumaki-_san_," kata Suigetsu dengan santainya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendesis pelan menyadari kalau yang diucapkan pria berambut putih kebiruan yang barus ia tahu bernama Suigetsu tersebut memang benar. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak menanyakan hal itu. Ia juga menyalahkan Kiba karena kelakuan pemuda Inuzuka yang merampas ponselnya ketika Suigetsu menghubunginya untuk mengajaknya ke tempat ini dan Kiba yang menyetujui begitu saja ajakan pria itu tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya.

Dan sekarang, ia sangat sangat menyesal telah datang ke sini kalau pada akhirnya harus menemukan sosok atasannya bersama Suigetsu.

"Lebih baik aku pulang," kata Naruto kepada ketiga temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, Kiba sudah terlebih dahulu merangkul bahunya; membuatnya tidak bisa pergi.

"Tenanglah, _Fox-face_," bisik Kiba di telinganya. "Ayolah, jangan biarkan Uchiha itu menghancurkan malam kita. Kau tahu sendiri kita perlu sedikit penyegaran. Tidak ada salahnya untuk bersenang-senang sebentar kan?"

"Tidak kalau ada si Brengsek itu di sini."

"Dia tidak akan macam-macam denganmu, Naruto. Kau ingat, ini bukan kantor. Ia tidak punya hak untuk memerintah kita dengan jabatannya. _Come on, buddy_!"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Gaara dan Shino. Keduanya mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa berwarna merah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus ketika melihat Suigetsu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Oke. Tapi kalau si Brengsek itu bertingkah menyebalkan, aku pulang."

Kiba memamerkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya dan menarik Naruto ke arah orang yang mengundang mereka ke sini. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu mendengar protes dari Naruto ketika pria bernama Suigetsu yang mengundang mereka menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di samping Suigetsu; tepat di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan pria beriris ungu tersebut.

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi, Uzumaki-_san_. Kau tahu, aku sampai harus memohon pada Itachi-_san_ untuk mendapatkan nomor teleponmu."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus mendengar kata-kata Suigetsu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Suigetsu malah mengundang bocah-bocah ababil itu ke tempat ini. Memangnya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diajak ke sini?

Tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran pria itu, Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Ia kembali berkutat dengan minuman di tangannya sambil sesekali mengamati sekeliling. Hari sudah beranjak mendekati tengah malam. Makin banyak orang yang datang ke tempat ini untuk sekadar melepas penat setelah seharian bergumul dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Tidak terkecuali dengan Sasuke tentunya. Kalau saja saat ini ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya, ia pasti sudah langsung pulang ketika melihat sosok pemuda pirang itu muncul dari arah pintu masuk. Entah mengapa, melihat sosok pemuda itu saja membuatnya kesal sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dengan hanya berada di dekat sosok si Pirang itu membuatnya selalu bisa melepaskan topeng _stoic_-nya. Apakah karena beberapa sifat pemuda itu sedikit mirip dengan orang yang pernah dikenalnya?

Mungkin saja.

"Hei, Paman. Gelasmu sudah kosong."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. "Bukan urusanmu, _Idiot_," gumamnya pelan ketika mendapati sosok Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah botol minuman di tangannya.

"Ck! Mengapa kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan, Brengsek? Aku hanya berniat baik padamu. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari cara berbicara yang sopan?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Mendadak kepalanya terasa berat. Ia mengutuk dalam hati ketika mengingat sudah berapa banyak minuman yang telah lewat di tenggorokannya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan hal itu.

Naruto mencibir ke arah atasannya. Dituangkannya isi botol di tangannya ke arah gelas Sasuke yang sudah kosong. Ia menghiraukan begitu saja tatapan yang dilayangkan pria itu. Setelah mengisi kembali gelas Sasuke dan meletakkan botol di atas meja, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil mengamati ketiga temannya. Dilihatnya Kiba tengah berbicara dengan Suigetsu sementara Gaara dan Shino—seperti sikap mereka biasanya—memilih untuk diam dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar di ujung sofa. Sesekali pria besar itu berbicara kepada Gaara.

Ia menghela napas panjang sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke lewat sudut matanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti," kata Naruto tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah pria di sampingnya. "Mengapa kau selalu saja bersikap menyebalkan. Terutama padaku. Aku pernah berpikir kalau kau memang dilahirkan seperti itu."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke yang jelas membuat Naruto kembali mencibir.

"Kau menye—"

"Berhentilah berbicara, Uzumaki. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing."

Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang memijit dahinya sendiri dengan kepala yang bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Hei, Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada panik yang membuat kelima orang di tempat duduk itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Hei!"

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Suigetsu yang berbicara. Pria berambut putih kebiruan itu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke kemudian melihat keadaan pria itu. Sebelah alis miliknya terangkat ketika menyadari keadaan pria di hadapannya.

"Kurasa ia mabuk," ujarnya kepada Naruto. "Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak minum sejak tadi. Lebih baik aku kita harus mengantarnya pulang sekarang sebelum ia berbuat masalah. Kalian tidak akan mau tahu bagaimana ia saat mabuk berat."

"_Well_, berarti acara bersenang-senangnya sampai di sini sana?"

"Memangnya kau masih bisa melanjukan, Kiba-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja! Berikan aku satu botol lagi!"

Suigetsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pemuda dengan tato di bawah matanya. Ia heran, baru kali ini melihat pemuda seumuran itu kuat minum sampai berbotol-botol seperti saat ini ia masih ingin menemani tamu-tamunya, tapi saat ini Sasuke adalah tanggungjawabnya. Ia mendecak pelan melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengurut keningnya. Ia tahu pria itu masih belum mabuk berat.

"...Aku saja."

Pria beriris ungu itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang dua hari yang lalu menarik perhatiannya kini tengah berdiri sambil memakai jaket.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Paman ini," katanya.

**To be Continued**

Review or concrit please...


	5. Memory

"—Mengapa kau hanya diam di sana, Uzumaki-_san_? Ayo masuk dan antar Uchiha sialan ini pulang. Dia mabuk dan hanya akan merusak malamku saja. Ah, padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, kau tahu?"

Naruto memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar gerutuan Suigetsu yang mencoba membawa tubuh Sasuke ke kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Hei! Apa—"

"—Bisa kita menggunakan taksi saja?" Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataan pria beriris ungu tersebut. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Suigetsu. Pria berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu menutup pintu mobil berwarna hitam di hadapannya sebelum menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, apa kau tidak bisa menyetir?" Naruto menganggukkan kepala tapi kemudian menggeleng pelan; membuat salah satu alis Suigetsu terangkat. _"Well...?"_

"Aku bisa menyetir. Hanya saja—" Naruto terdiam sebentar. Tanpa sadar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "—kaupikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bertemu polisi lalu lintas di luar sana, huh? Aku hanya mempunyai surat ijin mengemudi warga negara Jerman. Tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa dipakai di sini. Aku akan mengantar Paman ini dengan taksi dan mobilnya aku serahkan pada tanggungjawabmu. Kau bisa membawa mobilnya. Terserah padamu. Aku akan mengantarnya dengan taksi. Oke?"

Suigetsu terdiam sejenak. "Oke. Terserah katamu saja, Uzumaki-san." Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah Suigetsu saat pria itu mencoba menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat di depan tempat mereka sekarang. Begitu mendapatkan taksi, pria itu menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada sopir taksi sebelum mengangkat tubuh—setengah tidak sadarkan diri—Uchiha Sasuke. "Aku sudah memberikan alamat apartemennya pada sopir taksi. Kurasa kunci apartemen Sasuke ada di salah satu saku celananya. Apa kau serius ingin mengantarnya?"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Pemuda pirang itu masuk ke dalam taksi setelah sebelumnya mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke; mencondongkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil. "Aku serius. Ah, jangan harap aku akan mengantar si brengsek ini sampai ke kamar apatemennya. Aku mungkin saja akan menendangnya tepat di depan gedung tempat tinggalnya sebelum pergi."

"_Well_, terserah padamu, Uzumaki-san. Kau juga yang nantinya akan berurusan dengan Uchiha satu ini. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Kau tenang saja." Suigetsu mencoba menahan tawanya mendengar lelucon pemuda di hadapannya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali melihat apakah Naruto akan benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke di luar di tengah malam seperti ini atau tidak. Suigetsu menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto sebelum mencium pipi kanan pemuda itu. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuhnya dan mengisyaratkan sopir taksi untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah kesal pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. _"Good night, Uzumaki-san!_ Semoga kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi lain waktu!_"_

Suigetsu melihat taksi yang membawa Naruto serta Sasuke segera menghilang di tikungan pertama. Sambil bersiul, ia kembali memasuki klub malam; mendapati hanya dua teman Naruto dan Juugo di tempat duduk yang tadi ditinggalkannya. "Ah, apa Kiba-kun sudah tidak bisa bertahan?" tanyanya sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa kosong. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman saat merasakan ada sesuatu di bawah pantatnya.

"Kiba sedang sibuk menari dengan salah satu pengunjung."

Entah siapa yang berkata seperti itu, Suigetsu tidak terlalu mengindahkannya. Kedua iris ungu pria itu tengah menatap sebuah dompet yang membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk duduk. Penasaran, ia membuka dompet tersebut; menyadari kalau dompet kulit itu adalah milik Naruto saat melihat kartu tanda pengenal pemuda itu di dalamnya. Keningnya bertaut melihat sebuah surat ijin mengemudi yang terselip tepat di bawah kartu tanda pengenal.

"Huh?"

Gaara, yang sejak tadi mengamati apa yang dilakukan Suigetsu, meletakkan gelas di tangannya. "Apa ada?" tanyanya sambil mencongdongkan tubuh ke arah pria itu. "Bukankah itu adalah dompet Naruto?"

"Yeah. _Well..._ aku menemukannya di sini. Mungkin terjatuh. Ah, aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Uzumaki-san tadi berbohong." Kening Gaara berkerut; tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pria di dekatnya. "Ya. Tadi Uzumaki-san mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mempunyai surat ijin mengemudi warga negara Jerman sehingga menolak mengantar Sasuke dengan mobil. Tapi bukankah ini jelas-jelas adalah surat mengemudi yang dikeluarkan pemerintah Jepang? Masih berlaku setengah tahun lagi, kurasa."

Gaara sempat terkejut. Kedua irisnya melebar. Namun tidak sekalipun ia terlihat berniat mengomentari apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu. Sang programmer game itu meraih gelas minuman beralkohol di hadapannya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai dansa di mana Kiba terlihat tengah menari dengan seorang gadis asing.

**( )**

"... Uh, bisa ditunggu sebentar lagi?" Naruto melirik ragu ke arah sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya. Ia tertawa canggung mendapati pria berkulit gelap itu mendengus pelan. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat dalam bahasa Jerman mengenai keadaannya sekarang sembari meraba-raba saku kemeja yang dikenakan Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia tidak sedang mencoba menyudutkan pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin mencari di mana dompet pria raven itu karena seperti yang ia sadari saat dirinya tiba di alamat yang diberikan Suigetsu kepada sopir taksi, ia tidak menemukan dompet miliknya di saku baju atau celananya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantunya karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi, pria itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. _"Ah—Ich fand eine brieftasche!"_

Tanpa sadar Naruto berseru menemukan apa yang dicarinya di saku bagian belakang celana Sasuke. Dengan cepat membuka dompet tersebut dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar pecahan 1000 yen kepada sopir taksi dan membiarkan pria itu mengambil kembaliannya. Naruto mendesis pelan saat membopong tubuh Sasuke menaiki tangga apartemen milik itu. Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke di lobi gedung apartemen sebelum langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"U-Uchiha-san...? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Mabuk," Naruto berujar singkat; membiarkan pria-entah-siapa-pun-itu membopong tubuh Sasuke memasuki sebuah lift. "Paman ini sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak kubawa dari klub malam. Bisakah kau membawa orang ini ke tempat tinggalnya?"

Orang itu mengangguk, namun tidak lama kemudian dia terlihat sedikit ragu. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak diijinkan untuk memasuki apartemen penghuni gedung ini apalagi dengan keadaan Uchiha-san yang seperto sekarang. Bisakah kau menemaniku sampai Uchiha-san beristirahat di kamarnya?"

Naruto ingin menolak. Namun ketika kedua matanya mendengar suara erangan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke serta bagaimana keadaan pria itu, ia berubah pikiran. Naruto menghela napas panjang dan dengan enggan memasuki lift; membantu pria tadi membopong Sasuke.

"Kau berhutang padaku hari ini, Paman," gerutunya tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran yang diberikan pria di sampingnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen milik Sasuke—setelah sebelumnya kembali menggeledah tubuh pria itu untuk menemukan kunci apartemen—Naruto dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak mengacuhkan erangan protes yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Naruto juga tidak mau repot-repot untuk melepaskan sepatu atau pakaian formal yang masih melekat di tubuh pria itu. Tidak. Ia bukanlah pengasuh Sasuke.

Kedua safir miliknya mengamati sejenak sosok atasannya. Segera membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan keluar dari kamar pria itu setelah menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya dan Sasuke yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Naruto melihat pria tadi sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah luar setelah sebelumnya mengatakan ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di lobi.

"Apa dia tidak menyadari seberapa batas dirinya untuk minum? Setelah seperti ini malah merepotkan semua orang," Naruto berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangan pemuda pirang tersebut tersilang di depan dadanya sementara kedua matanya mengamati tempat tinggal Sasuke. Tentu ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana tempat tinggal pria itu dari posisinya di perusahaan Uchiha.

Apartemen Sasuke tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin hanya cukup dihuni satu orang saja. Rapi? Tentu. Naruto bahkan yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan menemukan pakaian yang diletakkan sembarangan di lantai atau sebelah kaos kaki di sudut ruangan. Semua peralatan di tempat ini terlihat berkilau tanpa debu yang menempel. Buku-buku tebal tersusun rapi di salah satu bagian dinding. Penasaran dengan apa yang ada di sini, Naruto mengamati tempat tinggal pria itu; meletakkan dompet Sasuke di atas meja bar mungil di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak lupa mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas sebagai ongkos taksinya kembali ke apartemen Kyuubi. Dompetnya hilang entah di mana, ingat?

"Kau tenang saja, Paman, akan kukembalikan uangmu besok," kata Naruto kepada dompet Sasuke seolah-olah benda itu adalah atasannya yang akan mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat menyadari hal konyol yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia mendecakkan lidah dan memutar tubuh; berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun ketika hendak pergi, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap foto yang terpasang di dinding. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati foto tersebut.

Tubuhnya membeku dengan kedua iris melebar. Napasnya yang sejak tadi stabil mendadak terputus-putus sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah menahan napas dalam tempo yang tidak singkat. Tubuhnya kemudian bergetar dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipinya. Perlu waktu beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk sadar kembali sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke dan bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tidak menutup tempat tinggal pria tersebut.

Ia berlari menuju lift dan dengan tidak sabar menekan tombol agar lift tersebut segera membawanya ke lobi. Namun ratusan kalipun ia menekan tombol tersebut, lift tidak akan bergerak lebih cepat. Dua menit terasa bagai satu abad bagi Naruto dan begitu pintu di hadapannya terbuka—memperlihatkan lobi—ia langsung berlari tanpa memedulikan seruan seseorang.

Ia tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Tidak peduli lututnya yang nyeri akibat berlari. Tidak peduli dengan napasnya yang pendek-pendek. Hanya satu yang ia pedulikan...

Melupakan wajah pemilik iris lavender itu.

**( )**

**Sasuke's Apartment, 09:37, a.m**

Sinar matahari tepat menerpa kelopak mata pucat itu melewati jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup tirai; membuat pemiliknya mengerang pelan dan menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi matanya. Baru beberapa menit ia bisa membuat dirinya nyaman kembali, telinganya menangkap nada panggilan beserta getaran dari saku jasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengumpat di balik bantal atas gangguan tersebut. Kembali mengumpat atas rasa sakit di kepala serta perutnya karena bangun tiba-tiba. Pasrah, Sasuke menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur; membiarkan keadaan di sekitarnya berputar tanpa terkendali.

Ia benci _hangover_.

Pria berambut raven itu mengerang keras mendengar ponsel yang tadinya sempat berhenti berbunyi kini kembali mengganggu pendengarannya. Dengan kesal merogoh saku—dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya—segera menekan tombol hijau pada _keypad_. Telinganya berdenging begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari seberang telepon.

"_Shut up, Sakura,"_ gerutu Sasuke. Namun ia harusnya tahu, jika dirinya berkata seperti itu kepada Sakura, sekretarisnya itu akan semakin mengerecokinya dengan kata-kata dan teriakan yang hanya akan semakin membuat kepalanya sakit. "Haruno—"

"—_Kau benar-benar membuatku repot di pagi hari seperti ini, Sasuke-kun,"_ Sakura berkata di seberang telepon. _"Apa kau lupa kalau pagi-pagi sekali kita ada _meeting_? Kau membuatku harus menjadwal ulang agendamu hari ini. Di mana kau? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan sampai tidak datang ke kantor? Nara-san sudah empat kali mencarimu."_

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ia mendecakkan lidah dan memutus sambungan telepon itu sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya pasca mabuk tadi malam. Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu kembali mengerang saat mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kepala tempat tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada di dalam kamar di apartemennya dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap.

Bukankah semalam ia masih berada di klub malam bersama Suigetsu?

Siapa yang membawanya pulang ke sini?

Suigetsukah?

Sasuke belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan di benaknya saat merasakan perutnya bergolak. _Well_, sepertinya _hangover_ yang ia alami belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Ia setengah berlari ke toilet dan berkutat di dalam sana selama tiga puluh menit. Keluar dengan hanya mengenakan yukata tipis sebelum berjalan ke arah dapur; menyiapkan secangkir kopi tanpa gula.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian—setelah menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa butir pil penghilang rasa sakit—Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersiap pergi ke kantor. Ia berharap kalau sesampainya di sana, dirinya tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Sakura yang mencercanya mengenai sikapnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab dengan menelantarkan agendanya hari ini. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah memikirkan hal itu.

"... Ah, Uchiha-san. Senang melihat keadaanmu baik-baik saja." Sasuke mau tidak mau menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati Izumo menghampirinya dengan sebuah kunci di tangan. Hanya dengan sekali melihat saja, ia tahu kalau kunci itu adalah kunci mobil miliknya. "Suigetsu-san mengantarkan mobilmu ke sini satu jam yang lalu."

"Hn."

Satu komentar singkat dan Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Sang _co-CEO_ itu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung apartemen yang ia tempati. Sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan mengapa Suigetsu mengembalikan mobil tanpa menemuinya terlebih dahulu.

"—Kau tahu berapa agenda hari ini yang harus kujadwal ulang, Sasuke-kun?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang ditujukan Sakura kepadanya. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengerang frustrasi saat ia hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' pelan sebelum memasuki kantornya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Semua itu adalah pekerjaanmu, Haruno-san. Tugasmu adalah mengelola agendaku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau harus menjadwal ulang, membatalkannya, atau bahkan tidak membuat agenda apa pun. Kau kugaji untuk bekerja. Bukan memprotes apa yang tidak kulakukan."

Kedua iris _emerald_ di hadapannya melebar namun Sasuke berusaha tidak mengacuhkan hal itu. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa berkas di atas mejanya dan menganggap Sakura sama sekali tidak berada di sana. Barulah ketika semua berkas itu diperiksa dan ditandatangani olehnya, ia kembali menatap wanita tersebut.

"Apa lagi yang harus kukerjakan hari ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ah, ada jadwal pergi ke daerah Shinjuku untuk melihat proyek yang ditangani Nara-san setelah makan siang. Tapi sebelum ini kau harus pergi melihat presentasi yang akan dilakukan Uzumaki-kun dan kawan-kawannya. Ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan terlebih dahulu. Apa aku harus menyuruh mereka bersiap?"

Sasuke memijat bahunya sembari mengangguk singkat. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sembari memejamkan mata. Sungguh, ia merasa tubuhnya seolah-olah akan remuk jika bergerak lebih daripada ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya padanya dari arah pintu kantornya. Ia kembali mengangguk namun tidak membuka matanya. Benarkah kalau dirinya baik-baik saja? Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Suara ketukan pelan dari arah pintu kantornya memaksa Sasuke membuka mata. Ia melihat sosok Sakura di ambang pintu. Mengisyaratkan wanita tersebut untuk mempersilahkan anak buahnya masuk ke dalam. Ia mengernyit menyadari hanya tiga orang yang terlihat.

"Di mana Uzumaki?" Sasuke bertanya kepada ketiga orang di ruangan tersebut; mendapati Inuzuka Kiba saling bertukar pandang ke arah pemuda Sabaku. Bukannya Sasuke mengharapkan kehadiran si pirang di sini. Hah! Ia hanya menanyakan hal itu setelah tidak melihat programmer tersebut di manapun. "Adakah dari kalian yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban 'terlambat'."

"Naruto tidak bisa datang hari ini. Kakak laki-lakinya menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau ada hal yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Lagi pula, kami bertiga saja cukup untuk mengatasi apa yang harus kami lakukan."

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi saat mendengarkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan ketiga orang itu. Namun dalam hati, ia ingin tahu di mana si pirang berada.

**( )**

Uchiha Itachi mungkin memang merupakan orang yang selalu mengutamakan berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Namun terkadang, ia bisa saja bertindak impulsif dan memikirkan akibatnya belakangan.

Seperti sekarang misalnya, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang memergokinya sedang mencium sang _CEO Rasengan Industries_ di dalam mobil di _basement_ gedung perusahaan tersebut. Tidak. Ia tidak berpikir apa pun sejak menarik tubuh pria beriris merah itu memasuki mobil dan menciumi bibir merah tersebut.

Terkadang, Itachi memang seperti itu. Ia juga tidak terlihat mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi semalam dengan Kyuubi. Seolah-olah tidak apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Lagi pula, mereka sudah sering menhadapi hal serupa seperti itu, bukan?

"Ada apa denganmu, huh?" Kyuubi bertanya padanya. Kedua iris merah itu menyipit menatapnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum mencondongkan wajahnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan leher Kyuubi; menyeringai di lekuk leher pria itu saat mendengar erangan menggema di dalam mobil miliknya. "Uchiha."

"Kau tidak suka?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada heran. Ia tidak merajuk. Uchiha tidak seperti itu. "Apa kau lebih suka jika Shukaku yang melakukannya? Dia terlihat seperti ingin memangsamu tadi."

Sekali lagi, Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Jangan ucapkan nama itu di hadapanku," desisnya sebelum menangkap bibir Itachi. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan orang itu di sini saat kau ada bersamaku."

"Aku juga tidak berharap kau menyebut namanya jika sedang bersamaku."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya sambil menggerutu. Mengerang pelan ketika Itachi kembali menciumi rahang dan menggigit permukaan kulit lehernya. Ia ingin berontak dan menjauh namun tangan Itachi yang menahan tubuhnya tidak membiarkan itu. Ia hampir saja menggigit bibirnya sekadar untuk menahan erangan tersebut sebelum merasakan Itachi mencium sudut bibirnya.

"Hentikan. Apa kau lupa kita harus menjemput Naruto?"

"Ah," Itachi berkomentar singkat. Dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuubi yang berada di atas tubuhnya; membiarkan pria berambut jingga kemerahan itu duduk di kursi penumpang seraya memperbaiki pakaiannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Kyuubi menghela napas. Jemarinya bergerak menyisiri helaian rambutnya. Pandangan pria itu terarah ke jendela mobil yang perlahan bergerak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya semalam. Dia pulang ke apartemen dalam keadaan seperti sudah berlari dan mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang malam. Dan tadi siang aku mengirimnya menemui Tsunade untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Apa ada masalah dengan—"

"—Kita akan tahu jika sudah bertemu dengannya."

**( )**

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Tidak. Sasuke ingin berkata seperti itu tapi pada akhirnya tidak satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibir pria berkulit pucat tersebut. Ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arah cetak biru yang terbentang di atas meja di hadapannya. Kedua matanya menyipit menatap rancangan bangunan dan gedung konstruksi tidak jauh darinya. Suara bor dan palu yang menghantam besi-besi baja membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Apa Anda yakin tidak apa-apa?" Nara Shikamaru kembali bertanya kepadanya. "Jangan sampai tiba-tiba Anda pingsan di sini. Itu hanya akan merepotkanku, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mengabaikan sindiran Shikamaru dan membiarkan pria itu berbicara dengan orang yang bertanggungjawab di tempat ini. Ia datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat kondisi proyek dan memastikan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya pingsan di tempat seperti ini.

"Aku akan menunggu laporannya di atas mejaku paling lambat dua hari lagi." Sudut mata Sasuke melirik ke arah pria berambut nanas di sampingnya. Nara Shikamaru mengangguk bosan sebelum berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan semi-permanen tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang; meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Pria berkulit pucat itu mendesis pelan karena tiba-tiba merasakan perutnya nyeri. Apa _hangover_ tadi pagi masih belum hilang juga?

Sasuke—yang mengabaikan sapaan sopan santun dari para pekerja konstruksi—berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Shikamaru ke mana ia akan pergi sekarang. Tidak perlu. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin kembali ke apartemennya dan beristirahat.

"Apa Anda ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, Sasuke-sama?" Zetsu—sopir pribadi perusahaannya—bertanya saat mendengar ia mendesis pelan. Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk singkat menyadari kalau salah satu rumah sakit di Shinjuku tidak berada jauh dari lokasinya sekarang. Dan sementara Zetsu mengemudikan mobil, Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke hanya ingat memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum mendengar Zetsu memanggil namanya. Ia mendengus pelan menyadari kalau dirinya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Berniat turun dari mobilnya sebelum matanya terpaku ke arah pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tertegun menyadari dua sosok yang sekarang memasuki sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenalinya.

Ya. Ia tidak salah mengenali mobil tersebut karena Itachi jelas-jelas tengah duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Namikaze-Uzumaki bersaudara berada bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

**To be continued**

**[A/N]: **saya hampir tidak pernah update selama tujuh bulan ya? Tapi... tapi... sekarang sudah mau di-update lagi kok. Walau tidak rutin, orzorz. Bukan karena saya kehilangan feel atau apa ya, just—ah, jangan dipikirkan. Maaf sebesar-besarnya dari author yang mood-nya nge-swing ke mana-mana ya? Silahkan tinggalkan review atau concrit, siapa tahu dengan begitu niat saya update fanfiksi WIP di FNI balik lagi. Jaa~


	6. Secret

**Tokyo Medical University Hospital, Shinjuku, 05:23 p.m.**

"—Terjadi peradangan pada dinding lambung, Uchiha-san."

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat; menatap ke arah dokter wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. "_Gastroenteritis?_" ia bertanya. Sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia tanyakan. Radang lambung? Bagaimana mungkin?

Sizune—dokter wanita yang menangani Sasuke—menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajah wanita tersebut. "Ah, _Gastritis_ lebih tepatnya. Tapi orang awam menyebutnya dengan maag. Aku terkesan Anda mengetahui bahasa kedokteran, Uchiha-san. Tapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Peradangan hanya terjadi pada lambung dan tidak sampai ke usus. Apa akhir-akhir ini Anda mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol atau mungkin mempunyai pola makan yang tidak teratur? Kadang peradangan seperti ini juga terjadi jika mengkonsumi alkohol dalam keadaan perut yang kosong atau juga karena stress akibat sesuatu."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia tahu kalau belakangan ini dirinya suka mengkonsumsi alkohol dan lupa makan. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya makan. Kemarinkah? Tadi siang saat makan siang pun Sasuke lebih memilih mengurung diri di dalam kantor dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sungguh, Sasuke cukup terkejut jika sampai sekarang ia tidak tumbang akibat lupa makan.

"Kuanggap sikap diam Anda berarti 'ya'." Shizune menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas di atas meja sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. "Aku sarankan pada Anda mulai sekarang untuk mengontrol pola makan menjadi lebih teratur. Setidaknya cobalah untuk makan terlebih dahulu walau sedikit dan kurangi alkohol, Uchiha-san. Alkohol sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatan Anda."

"Tapi setidaknya alkohol bisa menjernihkan pikiran."

Shizune melayangkan tatapan tidak setuju ke arahnya namun tidak diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Pria berkulit pucat itu membaca sekilas kertas di tangannya. Resep obat? Ya. Sasuke berpikir demikian.

"Sama saja hal itu sangat tidak baik jika pada akhirnya kesehatan menjadi bayarannya. Walau peradangan pada lambung yang Anda alami sekarang masih dalam tahap yang tidak mengkhawatirkan, kalau Anda tidak menuruti nasehatku, malah akan menjadi semakin buruk. Bisa terjadi pendarahan di dalam. Operasi adalah salah satu jalan yang bisa kita ambil."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengernyit sedikit ketika merasakan nyeri pada perut dan ulu hatinya. Kedua oniks miliknya menatap wanita di hadapannya sejenak sebelum mengangguk mengerti—walau dirinya yakin kedepannya ia tidak akan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Shizune. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih dan tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Ia menghela napas pelan dan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan resep di tangannya. Mungkin ia akan menyuruh seseorang membelikan obat yang tertera pada resep.

Sasuke terlihat tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Ia tidak peduli dengan peradangan pada lambungnya. Mungkin tiga sampai empat hari lagi akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang ia lihat ketika sampai di rumah sakit ini. Apa yang dilakukan Namikaze-Uzumaki bersaudara di rumah sakit dengan Itachi yang terlihat mengantar mereka?

Sang _co-CEO Uchiha Interprize_ itu masih ingat sekali alasan apa yang dikemukakan Sabaku Gaara padanya mengenai mengapa Uzumaki tidak menghadiri pertemuan tadi siang. Apakah alasan yang dikemukakan itu ada hubungannya dengan mengapa si pirang terlihat keluar dari rumah sakit? Apa ada kenalan mereka yang dirawat di sini sampai-sampai pemuda Uzumaki itu menelantarkan rapat? Tunggu. Sasuke tertegun. Sejak kapan dirinya terdengar mengkhawatirkan pemuda pirang itu? Apa pun yang dilakukan Uzumaki di tempat ini bukanlah urusannya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan; membuat perawat di hadapannya yang sedang memeriksa biaya pengobatannya menatap bingung sebelum menunduk malu karena tatapan tajamnya. Sasuke memutar matanya; dalam diam menyerahkan kartu kredit untuk menyelesaikan administrasi. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya melihat perawat berambut pirang itu bukannya bekerja malah terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Tsunade-sensei!" perawat tersebut memanggil. Lewat sudut matanya Sasuke melihat seorang wanita berdada besar dan berambut pirang kotor berdiri di sampingnya. Berbicara sesuatu dengan perawat di hadapannya. "Hoshigaki-sensei menitipkan hasil pemeriksaan pasien kepada Anda. Beliau menyuruhku menyerahkan ini jika melihat Anda."

"Ah, apa itu hasil pemeriksaan dari Uzumaki Naruto?" Dan perawat wanita itu mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak menaruh perhatian lebih atas apa yang ada di tangan wanita bernama Tsunade itu karena perawat di hadapannya memanggil namanya. Ia mengangguk singkat ketika wanita itu mengembalikan kartu kredit miliknya. Hanya sekilas mengerling ke arah Tsunade yang sedang sibuk dengan papan plastik di tangannya sebelum beranjak menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit; menghentikan langkah kaki di depan sebuah papan besar di dekat pintu masuk. Satu per satu Sasuke meneliti nama-nama dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut sebelum matanya menangkap nama yang dicarinya. Kening pria berkulit pucat itu berkerut.

**Hoshigaki Kisame — Dokter Saraf — Lantai I**

**Senju Tsunade — Psikolog — Lantai II**

Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanan menuju mobil yang menunggunga sejak tadi; tidak mengerti mengapa Uzumaki bertemu dengan dokter saraf dan seorang psikolog. Mau tidak mau ia merasa penasaran apa yang tengah terjadi dan sepertinya Itachi tahu sesuatu.

Haruskah ia bertanya kepada kakak laki-lakinya? Ia tahu kalau Itachi pasti dengan mudah mau memberitahunya. Tapi—Sasuke terdiam dan membiarkan pandangannya tertuju kepada jendela mobilnya—sejak kapan ia ingin tahu apa pun yang terjadi kepada pemuda pirang itu? Kalaupun Itachi memberitahunya, untuk apa? Uzumaki bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tidak lebih dari bawahan yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari kehidupannya setelah proyek game yang ditangani pemuda itu selesai.

Ya, hanya itu. Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ia sadar, hal tersebut tidak akan dengan mudah menghilang dari benaknya.

**( )**

**Kyuubi's apartment, 06:12 p.m.**

"—Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu sampai kau nekat berlari seperti kemarin? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu 'kan! Apa kau ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Kisame?"

Suara teriakan Kyuubi menggema di apartemen miliknya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli walau teriakannya sampai terdengar oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Ia hanya ingin agar pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah tidak jauh darinya mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan dan mencoba untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh. Sungguh, sampai sekarang Kyuubi tidak tahu mengapa Naruto selalu bersikap keras kepala.

"Gezz... Kyuubi. Berhentilah berteriak dan bersikap seperti itu. Lama-lama kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Tsunade-baachan, kau tahu?" Naruto menggerutu pelan dan berjalan memasuki apartemen tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah Kyuubi; membuat pemilik iris merah itu menggeram pelan dan mencengkeram lengan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. "Hei!"

Kyuubi mendecakkan lidah dan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sosok laki-laki yang sejak tadi diam tanpa berniat menginterupsi apa yang terjadi sekarang. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Naruto. Kau bisa tunggu di ruang tamu atau kembali ke rumahmu. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti."

"Aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sini." Itachi mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau tidak ada satu pun di antara kalian yang mencoba untuk saling membunuh. Anggap saja aku tidak berada di sini dan selesaikan urusan apa pun yang kalian lakukan."

"Terserah." Kyuubi kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arah adik laki-lakinya. Dengan tidak memedulikan protes Naruto, ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu memasuki kamar sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kita perlu bicara, Naruto."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Kyuubi," Naruto berkeras. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke layar ponsel miliknya. Lima panggilan tidak terjawab dan dua belas pesan masuk. Tahu dari siapa panggilan dan pesan itu, Naruto melemparkan begitu saja ponselnya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua iris safir miliknya menatap sosok Kyuubi yang berdiri di ambang pintu; terlihat sangat kesal dan dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik. "Percuma saja kalau kau hanya diam di sana. Pergilah. Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa."

"Yeah. Katakan itu pada dinding," ujar Kyuubi. "Kaupikir aku ini tidak berkomentar apa pun atas apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau mengurung dirimu di dalam kamar sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, Idiot. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mengancam akan menjebol pintu kamarmu, huh? Kau pasti sudah pingsan karena lapar dengan kondisi—"

"—Jangan berlebihan, Niisan," Naruto mendesis pelan. "Kau mendengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Baachan. Aku baik-baik saja. Berhentilah bersikap terlalu berlebihan setiap kali aku seperti ini. Tidak selamanya alasanku sama dengan alasan yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Dan apa yang menyebabkan sikapmu semalam, huh?"

Naruto membuka mulut namun tidak satu pun alasan yang keluar; membuat Kyuubi mendengus keras. Ia terdiam sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua matanya menatap hampa ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Ia membiarkan keheningan di ruangan itu menangkan perasaannya. Tidak peduli apakah kini Kyuubi masih marah atas perbuatan bodohnya semalam atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan dari mimpi buruknya selama ini.

Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada itu.

"_Was geschah, war nicht deine schuld, Naruto."_

Naruto tersenyum sinis atas kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuubi. Apa yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya? Naruto ingin tertawa. Ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan kata-kata Kyuubi. Tentu saja semua adalah kesalahannya—bukan orang lain. Kalaupun ada yang disalahkan, dirinyalah orangnya.

"Semuanya adalah kesalahanku, Kyuubi."

Terdengar helaan napas dari kakak laki-lakinya. "Jadi dugaanku benar kalau sikapmu semalam mengenai apa yang terjadi dulu? Harus berapa kali aku meyakinkan dirimu kalau semuanya tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan? Apa kau ingat, tidak ada yang pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi."

Namun berapa kalipun Kyuubi mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan itu, tidak sekalipun Naruto mendengarkannya. Tidak. Ia seperti berbicara pada sebuah patung yang hanya akan tetap diam walau dirinya menyuruh untuk bergerak. Tidak bergerak atau mendengarkan.

Kyuubi menghela napas frustrasi; menggenggam erat helaian rambutnya ketika mendapati adik laki-lakinya tidak menanggapinya. "Baik. Terserah saja. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara seperti apa padamu, Idiot. Aku juga tidak mau tahu lagi jika sampai Tsunade yang datang ke sini dan berbicara padamu. Silahkan saja kau terus terpuruk di dalam kegelapan hatimu."

Tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa pun, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Membanting pintu kamar adik laki-lakinya walau hal itu hanya akan membuat Naruto kesal. Ia tidak akan pernah peduli.

"... Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Pria beriris merah itu mengedikkan bahu atas pertanyaan Itachi yang sebelumnya terlihat sedang sibuk menatap layar televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita mengenai saham di Tokyo. Mengeraskan volume televisi saat saham perusahaan saingan terlihat di layar. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping pria bermarga Uchiha tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian dari layar di hadapannya.

"Dia bersikap seperti orang yang tidak berniat untuk hidup," desis Kyuubi; antara marah kepada adik laki-lakinya atau marah terhadap harga saham yang tertera di layar. "Terkadang aku ingin memasukkan dia ke rumah sakit jiwa dan membuat Tsunade mengawasinya selama dua puluh empat jam seminggu."

"Naruto adalah adikmu satu-satunya, ingat? Bagaimana mungkin kau mau memasukkannya ke tempat seperti itu."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya dan menatap Itachi dengan kedua mata yang menyipit. "Adik laki-laki yang kukenal tidak akan merenung di dalam kamar seperti pemuda emo yang setiap saat seperti ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, Uchiha. Naruto bukanlah orang seperti itu. Sekarang, bisa kita melupakan hal ini sebentar dan membicarakan apa yang mungkin sedang direncanakan Shukaku dengan tiba-tiba datang ke kantorku? Pria itu benar-benar membuat buku kudukku meremang. _That creepy bastard_!"

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan; membiarkan Kyuubi meluapkan emosinya mengenai pria berambut cokelat lumpur itu. Ia sempat mengerling ke arah lorong yang menuju kamar Naruto. Khawatir? Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Walau cukup lama mengenal kedua bersaudara itu, tidak sekalipun Kyuubi pernah memberitahunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia memang bisa saja mencari tahu sendiri atas sikap protektif Kyuubi terhadap Naruto atau apa yang menyebabkan kondisi yang terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu. Namun Itachi sadar, perbuatannya pasti akan mudah diketahui Kyuubi dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan dari pemimpin Rasengan Industries itu.

**( )**

**Uchiha Interprize, 08:56 a.m.**

"—Kopi dengan sedikit _creamer_ dan kalau bisa bawakan aku semangkuk ramen. ... Ayolah, aku hanya memintamu menraktirku kali ini saja. ... Sungguh? Oh, kau tidak tahu betapa aku menyayangimu, Gaara! ... Oke, bye!"

Naruto menutup sambungan telepon. Senyum lebar di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan memudar ketika ia memandangi layar ponsel di tangannya. Ia hanya berharap kalau Gaara tidak akan menyadari ekspresi palsu yang ia lakoni tadi. Ia hanya tidak ingin Gaara menyadari keadaannya dan bersikap seperti Kyuubi yang setiap waktu selalu memeriksanya hanya sekadar yakin kalau ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana sikap Kyuubi tadi pagi ketika menyadari kalau hari ini ia akan kembali bekerja. Kakak laki-lakinya berkeras agar dirinya beristirahat sampai besok dan menghendakinya tidak melakukan apa pun. Namun setelah beberapa kali argumen, Naruto beruntung saat Kyuubi mengalah dan tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi setelahnya.

Terkadang, ia tidak tahu apakah harus berterimakasih atas sikap kakak laki-lakinya ataukah membenci sikap Kyuubi tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun. Senang melihatmu hari ini."

Naruto kembali menampakkan senyum lebar di wajahnya melihat sosok Sakura yang menyapanya. "Halo, Haruno-san," sapanya. "Apa Paman brengsek itu sudah datang?"

"Paman?" Sakura berbalik bertanya; terlihat tidak mengerti siapa yang ia maksudkan. Naruto terpaksa menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Uh... maksudku Uchiha Sasuke. Apa dia ada di kantornya?"

Sakura tersenyum kepadanya. "_Well_, Sasuke-kun ada di dalam. Hanya saja ia sedang bertemu dengan Suigetsu-san. Apa kau mau menunggu terlebih dahulu? Mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Aku akan mengabarinya kalau—"

"—Tidak!" Naruto memotong sembari berseru. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan ketika tahu kalau Suigetsu berada di dalam bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia masih belum melupakan apa yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya dua hari yang lalu. Naruto tidak ingin membayangkan apa pun yang mungkin dilakukan Suigetsu jika mereka bertemu sekarang. Tidak ada yang menjamin kalau Suigetsu tidak akan menyudutkannya nanti. "A-aku akan menunggu sampai mereka selesai. Jangan mengatakan apa pun kalau aku mencari Uchiha jika Suigetsu ada bersamanya, oke?"

Walau tidak mengerti, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Haruno-san, apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Naruto bertanya; terlihat tidak yakin atas apa yang akan ditanyakannya. Ia melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepala. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah Uchi—maksudku Sasuke selalu bersikap menyebalkan, huh? Apa dia tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepada orang lain?"

"Yeah. Terkadang ia memang bersikap seperti itu." Sakura terlihat tidak yakin dalam menjawab. Seingatnya, Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap ramah. Selalu bersikap dingin dan seolah-olah membangun dinding di sekitarnya. "Tapi walau bersikap dingin pada orang lain, Sasuke-kun bukan orang yang jahat. Dia hanya... _well_, tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya. Mungkin karena pengaruh dari lingkungan keluarganya."

"Kau terlihat sangat mengenal Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum kepada pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku mengenalnya karena kami teman sejak kecil. Bukan teman akrab memang. Keluarga kami mengenal satu sama lain. Ah, mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti ini, Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu apa memang benar Paman itu seperti apa kata orang atau tidak. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Beritahu saja padanya kalau aku mencarinya."

Namun sayang bagi Naruto, di saat ia berbalik dan ingin kembali ke ruangannya untuk bekerja, pintu ruang kerja di belakangnya terbuka dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia merutuk dan mencoba untuk pergi sebelum seseorang menahan bahunya.

"Uzumaki-san! Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu! Kebetulan sekali, bukan? Aku baru saja mencarimu tadi tapi kudengar kalau kau belum datang. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Naruto menggeram pelan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Suigetsu yang menahan bahunya. Ketika berbalik, ia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke; membuatnya tanpa sadar segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Apa maumu?" Naruto mendesis ke arah Suigetsu. "Jangan berada dekat-dekat denganku."

"Ah, kau marah karena aku mencium pipimu?" Naruto memutar matanya ketika mendengar Sakura yang menjerit pelan. "Kau masih marah? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Atau ciuman selamat malamku belum cukup, hmm?"

"Suigetsu. Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu di kantorku. Ini tempat umum. Lakukan di tempat lain."

Naruto bisa melihat seringai di wajah Suigetsu. "Ah, katakan saja kau iri, Sasuke-kun," kata pria beriris ungu itu sebelum mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya; membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Uzumaki-san. Tapi sayangnya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengembalikan dompetmu yang tertinggal. Kau bisa memintanya pada Sasuke."

Tanpa sempat dicegah, sekali lagi Suigetsu mencium pipinya. Kalau saja ia tidak kalah cepat dari pria itu, sekarang sebuah tinju pasti akan mengenai rahang Suigetsu. Naruto menggeram pelan melihat seringai di wajah Suigetsu. Suatu saat... ia pasti akan memberikan pelajaran kepada Suigetsu.

Tapi tunggu... apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu tadi? Pria itu datang ke sini untuk mengembalikan dompet miliknya? Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke, menyadari kalau pria itu tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Naruto mengerang. Mengapa Suigetsu harus memberikan dompet miliknya kepada Sasuke?

"Ikut denganku, Uzumaki," kata Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju kantornya. Mendudukkan diri di kursi miliknya dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku ke arah pintu masuk. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat pintu itu terbuka dengan Uzumaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa namun hanya menyodorkan sebuah dompet kulit kepada pemuda itu. "Kurasa ini milikmu?"

Ia mengamati Naruto meraih dompet di tangannya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia cukup terkejut ketika Suigetsu menceritakan siapa yang mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen tempo hari setelah ia bertanya kepada pria itu. Tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu mau repot-repot mengantarkannya sampai ke kamar tidurnya. Haruskah ia berterimakasih kepada pemuda itu?

"_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terlihat seperti tidak menyukai Uzumaki,"_ kata-kata Suigetsu sebelum ini terngiang di kepalanya. _"Dia orang yang menarik, kurasa. Tidak ada salahnya jika kalian mencoba saling mengenal satu sama lain daripada bertingkah seperti anak berusia lima tahun. Atau apa kalian ada masalah yang belum diselesaikan sampai sekarang, huh? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke."_

Ya. Sasuke berpikir. Mungkin mencoba saling mengenal satu sama lain bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"... Ini."

Kedua oniks Sasuke menatap tidak mengerti ke arah pemuda di hadapannya di mana saat ini Uzumaki menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke arahnya. "Kalau kau berpikir ingin memberiku uang karena telah mengembalikan dompetmu, kau salah orang, Idiot. Harusnya kau menyerahkan uang itu kepada Suigetsu."

Sasuke melihat Naruto memberikan tatapan meremehkan padanya. _Well_, berpikir memang lebih mudah daripada melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah bibirnya untuk tidak berbicara sarkatik kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak memberikan uang ini padamu karena kau sudah mengembalikan dompetku, Brengsek," kata si pirang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan uangmu yang sudah kupinjam dua hari yang lalu sebagai biaya taksi karena dompetku hilang. Ambil karena aku tidak suka berhutang kepada orang lain."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai moral seperti ini, Uzumaki."

Naruto menggeram pelan. "Oi! Apa kau tidak pernah bersikap sopan santun pada orang lain, huh? Harusnya kau bersyukur aku mau mengembalikan uangmu. Dasar orang yang bahkan tidak tahu balas budi! Harusnya tempo hari aku membiarkanmu mabuk di jalanan daripada mengantarmu. Siapa tahu ada polisi baik hati yang mau melakukannya untukmu. Gezz... aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa setiap kali berbicara denganmu emosiku selalu naik seperti ini."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meletakkan begitu saja uang kertas tersebut di atas meja sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Kedua iris oniks Sasuke melebar sejenak sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia juga sama tidak tahu mengapa mereka selalu berakhir dengan bertengkar mulut seperti ini. Seingat Sasuke, orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak akan pernah berani melawan apa yang ia katakan. Orang-orang itu pasti akan selalu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya seperti seekor anjing yang mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan tuannya dan terkadang hal itu membuat Sasuke bosan.

"Oi, Uzumaki!" panggil Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya masih terangkat ketika pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak bisa bersikap sopan santun atau tidak bisa membalas budi, kau tahu?"

"Huh? Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu—"

"—Terima kasih," Sasuke memotong terlebih dahulu; membuat alis Naruto terangkat. "Terima kasih karena tempo hari kau sudah mengantarku saat aku mabuk. Kuhargai itu."

**To be continued**

**...**

**Balasan review:**

**Rose:** yang pasti memang terjadi sesuatu sampai Naruto harus ke psikolog. Tapi nanti akan dijelaskan. Soal ItaKyuu dan Shukaku juga. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**echizen eimi:** Ah, dompetnya Naruto sudah dibalikin dan Sasuke memang brengsek di sini. Ada alasan tersendiri kok. Mengenai feeling main pairing-nya mohon bersabar, orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Queen The Reaper:** Hehe, saya memang berencana memasukkan hints SuiNaru/NaruSui di sini. Semoga tidak keberatan. Dan mengenai typo, sudah diperbaiki. Chapter kemarin tidak sempat ngecek ulang. Terima kasih atas reviewnya =)

**Okay, please feel free to leave me review. Jaa~**


	7. The Man From the Past

**Uchiha Interprize, 12:30.**

Oke. Mungkin Naruto memang belum lama mengenal Sasuke. _Hell_, bahkan hanya baru beberapa hari. Namun hanya dalam beberapa hari itu saja ia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat atasannya. Sombong, brengsek dan tidak sopan. Ah, jangan lupa kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Entah sifat apalagi yang belum diperlihatkan pria itu di depannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ada orang di gedung ini yang bisa tahan menghadapi tingkah laku Uchiha bungsu itu. Naruto dipastikan akan memberi penghargaan kepada orang-orang semacam itu.

"—Aku tidak tahu kalau orang sepertinya bisa berterimakasih kepada orang lain."

"Uh? Siapa yang kaumaksud, _Fox-face_?" Naruto menatap Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu mendecakkan lidah di tengah kegiatannya menikmati makan siang. "_What?_ Apa aku tidak boleh bertanya? Jangan sampai aku menganggapmu sudah tidak waras karena berbicara sendiri. Kau bahkan sampai membiarkan ramen kesukaanmu menjadi dingin, Naruto!"

Naruto yang mengikuti ke mana telunjuk Kiba mengarah mau tidak mau menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan semangkuk ramen yang terhidang di hadapannya. Dalam hati menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu. _Well_, Uzumaki Naruto membiarkan begitu saja semangkuk ramen menjadi dingin adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Pemuda pirang itu pasti akan selalu menyantap makanan tersebut setelah dihidangkan. Membiarkan ramen tidak tersentuh adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah dilakukannya.

Pemuda pirang itu meraih sumpit dan mulai berkutat dengan makan siangnya. "Bukan siapa-siapa," kata Naruto. Ia mendengus pelan ketika Kiba berusaha mendesaknya untuk mengatakan siapa yang dimaksudkannya tadi. Tahu kalau Kiba tidak akan pernah berhenti, Naruto mengalah. "Uchiha, Inuzuka. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku karena sudah mengantarnya pulang saat mabuk. Puas?"

"Dia berterimakasih kepadamu?" Nada suara pemuda Inuzuka itu terdengar tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk enggan. "Wow! Aku tidak tahu jika dia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Sudah sepantasnya orang itu berterimakasih karena kau sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang. Selama ini dia selalu bersikap seperti ingin bermusuhan denganmu. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian."

'_Kaupikir aku juga mengerti?'_ batin Naruto yang lebih memilih tidak mengatakannya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya kepadanya setelah melihat ia menegakkan tubuh. Semangkuk ramen miliknya masih separuh tersisa. Entah mengapa hari ini ia tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk menghabiskan makanan itu. Naruto hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin mencari udara segar di luar sana. "Huh? Di saat seperti ini? Apa kau lupa kalau kita harus menghadiri rapat dengan Uchiha? Aku tidak mau menerima tatapan tajam dan tidak suka darinya karena kau tidak ada. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kesalnya orang itu tempo hari karena kau tidak hadir. Bagaimanapun juga kau ketua tim ini, _Fox-face_."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Kiba menuju ruangan mereka. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha tidak mengacuhkan racauan pecinta anjing tersebut yang mengatakan kalau mereka mungkin akan terlambat jika tidak berjalan dengan cepat. Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya begitu tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sosok Gaara dan Shino adalah yang pertama dilihatnya sebelum kedua safirnya tertuju ke arah seorang pria yang duduk di ujung meja; terlihat sibuk mempelajari tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depannya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala ketika menyadari keberadaannya. Hanya sebentar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan _design_ karakter yang dibuat rekan kerjanya. Sang _software engineer_ itu mendengus ketika melihat atasannya menggeleng pelan. Apa lagi komentar pedas yang akan diberikan pria itu kepada timnya? Naruto membatin tidak senang.

"... Aku ingin ada sedikit perubahan dengan _design background_ ini," kata Sasuke yang lebih ditujukannya kepada Aburame Shino. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengerling sekilas ke arah Sasuke, meraih kertas yang disodorkan pria itu dan mengamatinya sejenak. Salah satu alis Shino terangkat. "Warna yang kaupakai terkesan terlalu kasar dan hampir senada dengan warna salah satu karakter."

Shino tidak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya diam dan mengangguk sebelum kembali berkutat dengan komputer miliknya. Kedua oniks Sasuke segera beralih ke arah Kiba yang memilih duduk di samping Gaara. Menyadari pandangan Sasuke tertuju kepadanya, pemuda bertato itu mengedikkan kepala—seperti tahu kalau atasannya akan mengomentari sesuatu tentang pekerjaannya.

"Sampai di mana kau menggarap _theme song_ untuk game ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari berusaha tidak mengacuhkan tatapan pemuda pirang yang duduk di samping Shino. Sang _co-CEO_ itu mengangguk singkat saat Kiba mengatakan sudah menyelesaikan tiga perempat pekerjaannya setelah menyerahkan sebuah CD kepadanya. "Dan sampai mana kalian mengerjakan programnya, Uzumaki?"

"Hampir selesai," ujar pemuda itu singkat tanpa menatapnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku perlu angka yang riil, Idiot. Bukan hanya tafsiran seperti itu," ejeknya. Mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan kebencian bercampur kesal entah mengapa membuat Sasuke senang. Ia menyukai setiap kali tatapan dari kedua mata safir itu menyipit memandangnya. Ia menyukai bagaimana Naruto berteriak dan membalas setiap—tunggu! Kedua mata Sasuke membulat. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?

Pria berambut raven itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya; mengenyahkan pikiran aneh di otaknya dan kembali memfokuskan perhatian ke arah si pirang. Ia melihat pemuda itu menggerutu pelan.

"Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan beberapa level permainan dan memasukkan data mengenai para _player_," ujar Naruto. pemuda pirang itu sibuk menyambungkan laptopnya pada proyektor; membuat Sasuke memutar tempat duduknya sehingga berhadapan dengan layar putih yang sebelumnya berada di belakang tubuhnya. Jemari tangannya terkait di pangkuannya saat ia mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Aku juga sudah memperbaiki setiap hal yang kaukatakan pada rapat sebelumnya dan memasukkan beberapa saran yang pernah kausebutkan. Tujuh puluh persen sudah selesai dan kurasa sebentar lagi aku bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum percobaan awal dilakukan. Ada yang ingin kautanyakan, _**Teme**_?"

Sasuke mengabaikan penekanan kata di nama panggilan yang diberikan si pirang kepadanya. Terdiam dengan kedua pandangan mengarah kepada hasil presentasi yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia hampir tidak mengatakan apa pun selama lima menit kemudian sebelum Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas. Ia kembali memutar kursinya, menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tidak memedulikan pandangan penuh tanya dari empat orang di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto mau tidak mau merasa geram. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyuruhnya diam dengan pandangannya. Kening Naruto berkerut saat menyadari kalau Sasuke ingin berbicara.

"Ikut denganku, Uzumaki," ujar pria itu sebelum melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ruangan rapat tersebut; menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepala keempat pemuda itu.

**( )**

**Kyuubi's Office, 13.34.**

Tidak ada yang paling dibenci Kyuubi selain sosok yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ingin mencabik-cabik setiap jengkal permukaan pria berambut cokelat itu dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke wajah angkuh tersebut. Sungguh, jika saja dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, ia tidak akan segan-segan menjadikan Shukaku sebagai target utamanya. Bahkan Kyuubi sangat mengharapkan kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"... Apa yang kauinginkan?" Kyuubi mendesis. Kedua tangannya terkepal di bawah meja; berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun yang dapat membuat pria itu menyeringai senang. Kyuubi tahu jika membuat dirinya tidak nyaman adalah hal yang paling disukai Shukaku. _"What. Do. You. Want, Shukaku?_"

Sudut bibir Shukaku sedikit terangkat. Pria berpenampilan _parlente_ itu menautkan jemari tangannya di atas meja. Kedua matanya berkilat aneh ketika menatap pria berambut pirang kemerahan di depannya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang tidak sabar, hm? Apa delapan tahun cukup membuatmu mengalami banyak perubahan? Seingatku sikapmu dulu tidak sedingin ini padaku, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi tanpa sadar menggeretakkan giginya. Amarahnya mendidih. "Semua itu bukanlah urusanmu." Kali ini Kyuubi tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya. "Berhentilah berbicara tidak jelas dan katakan apa maksudmu dengan tiba-tiba datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau kau melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ini."

Kyuubi cukup terkejut saat Shukaku tertawa—entah sedang menertawainya atau menertawai hal lain.

"Ah, apa salah satu anggota Direksi perusahaanmu tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadamu, Kyuubi?" Shukaku menyilangkan kakinya; bersandar pada kursi dengan masih memperlihatkan keangkuhan di wajahnya. Tidak sekalipun terlihat terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam Kyuubi saat ini. Malah, sikapnya seakan-akan menantang pemilik _Rasengan Industries_ itu. Setiap detiknya, ia mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kyuubi. "Kuanggap mereka tidak memberitahumu. _Well_, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau mulai sekarang aku harap kita berdua bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shukaku kembali tertawa; tidak mengacuhkan dengusan kesal dari Kyuubi. "Beberapa Dewan Direksi perusahaanmu sudah menjual semua sahamnya kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan tentu saja membuatku memiliki paling tidak... _well_, dua puluh lima persen saham di perusahaan ini. Otomatis hal itu membuatku mempunyai bagian penting di Rasengan, bukan?"

Bohong jika Kyuubi tidak terkejut mendengar perkataan Shukaku. Ia tidak salah mendengar, 'kan? Shukaku membeli saham perusahaannya dan duduk di kursi Direksi? Kyuubi pasti sedang bermimpi. Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ya. Ini pasti sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Jangan terlihat terkejut seperti itu, Kyuubi. Wajahmu terlihat seperti sedang melihat hantu," kata Shukaku. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang tertumpu pada meja kerja Kyuubi untuk menahan tubuhnya yang dicondongkan ke arah pria beriris merah tersebut. Kyuubi bergeming di tempat duduknya. Tidak mengalihkan pandangan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Shukaku. Sangat pantang baginya memperlihatkan sisi lemah di hadapan pria itu.

Salah satu tangan Kyuubi terulur ke arah laci mejanya. Dalam hati berharap ia tidak perlu meraih benda yang berada di sana. "Menjauh dariku, Bajingan," desis Kyuubi dengan nada tajam; berpura-pura tidak mengindahkan seringai di wajah Shukaku. "Keberadaanmu di sini membuat udara menjadi kotor. Bahkan sampai membuatku ingin muntah. Kau tidak pantas menghirup udara yang sama denganku."

Seringai di wajah Shukaku perlahan menghilang; digantikan oleh ekspresi datar. Pria itu mendecakkan lidah, menegakkan tubuh dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Kyuubi. Hal itu hanya akan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri. Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu karena sepertinya setelah delapan tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau mulai melupakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," kata Shukaku sembari berjalan menuju pintu, berhenti di ambang pintu dengan sudut bibir terangkat. "_You're mine, My dear little fox. You and little Naru-chan. Remember your place, okay?_"

Kyuubi bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin setelah Shukaku pergi dari ruangannya. Tubuhnya pun tidak luput bereaksi atas apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sehingga membuat dirinya melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya sendiri dan melipat kedua kakinya; berusaha membuat tubuhnya terlihat sangat kecil. Kedua pupilnya melebar dan napasnya memburu.

Kyuubi tidak pernah suka dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Dirinya terlihat lemah. Sangat lemah jika ia boleh berkata jujur. Ia benci saat dimana dirinya merasa kalau seseorang akan menyakitinya; menghancurkan dirinya baik dari dalam dan luar. Ia benci ketika dirinya sama sekali tidak berkutik di hadapan pemilik iris keemasan itu. Bukankah delapan tahun sudah berlalu? Kyuubi harusnya tidak perlu merasa seperti ini. Ketakutan terhadap sosok Shukaku. Ia bukanlah dirinya yang sama seperti delapan tahun lalu. Ia bukanlah pemuda lemah yang akan menuruti setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Shukaku.

Ya. Kyuubi sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi orang yang lemah seperti dulu. Ia tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kesalahan yang membuatnya malu sebagai seorang Namikaze.

"_Damn it!_" desis Kyuubi. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan; mencoba menenangkan perasaannya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia mulai berasakan tubuhnya sudah berhenti bergetar. Keringat dingin tidak lagi keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Napasnya pun berlahan stabil; membuatnya menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah langit-langit kantornya sebelum meraih ponsel miliknya yang tersimpan di laci mejanya, menekan _speed dial_ dan menunggu. Ia hanya mendengar dua kali nada sambung sebelum teleponnya diangkat. "_Ich brauche ihre hilfe, Itachi._"

**( )**

**Adores, Ikebukuro, 14.52. **

"—Kau mengajakku jauh-jauh ke Ikebukuro hanya untuk ke _game center_?" Naruto setengah berteriak kepada pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang mendengar teriakannya. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di kepala atasannya. Mengajaknya jauh-jauh ke sini untuk sebuah _game center_ yang bisa dengan mudah mereka dapatkan di Shibuya atau Shinjuku? "Kau benar-benar sudah gila!"

"Hn."

Naruto mendesis pelan ketika Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Pria itu malah berjalan memasuki tempat tersebut. Segera saja suara berisik dari mesin permainan dan teriakan para pemainnya menyapa telinga Naruto. Si pirang mendecakkan lidah dan mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki Sasuke setelah pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sasuke berhenti di depan seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian yang sedikit kebesaran, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang pecahan seribu yen dan menukarkannya dengan koin permainan. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika pria itu menyodorkan beberapan koin kepadanya.

"Kau mau kita bermain di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Usuratonkachi. Apa yang kauharapkan dari tempat seperti ini? Sebuah burger dan sekaleng soda?" sindir Sasuke. Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kebal dengan sindiran pria itu hanya mendengus. Dengan kasar mengambil koin-koin yang disodorkan pria itu dan berjalan menuju mesin permainan terdekat. Tanpa melihat pun ia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke mengikutinya. Baru saja si pirang ingin memilih sebuah permainan bola basket, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menahan bahu pemuda itu; menuai tatapan kesal dari Naruto. "Ayo kita bertanding permainan ini."

Naruto mengikuti ke mana ujung ibu jari Sasuke tertuju. Ia terkekeh pelan. "_Tekken? Seriuosly, Teme!_ Tidakkah kau terlalu tua untuk memainkan permainan ini, Paman?" ejek Naruto pada awalnya. Namun setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu, senyum mengejek itu perlahan memudar. Gerutuan kesal keluar dari bibirnya setiap kali karakter yang dimainkan Sasuke berhasil memukul mundur karakternya. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, '_game over_' terpampang jelas di mesin permainannya; membuat Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya dengan kesal. "Aku ingin permainan ulang!"

Dan setelah dua belas kali bermain dengan delapan kali kekalahan berturut-turut di pihak Naruto, si pirang berteriak kesal dan lagi-lagi membuat semua pasang mata di tempat itu mengarah kepadanya. Tatapan membunuh terhunus ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis di sampingnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat berkeringat padahal Naruto sendiri sudah melepaskan jaket miliknya di pertengahan permainan.

"Siapa yang kaukakatakan terlalu tua untuk bermain _Tekken_, Idiot?" tanya Sasuke sebelum melemparkan sekaleng minuman bersoda kepadanya. Naruto dengan mudah menangkap kaleng minuman tersebut, membukanya dengan cepat sebelum menegak habis isinya. Diremasnya kaleng minuman itu dan melemparkan benda tersebut ke tempat sampah di samping _vending machine_. Ia berusaha mengalihkan tatapan mengejek dari Sasuke dengan menengadahkan kepadanya ke atas; menatap gumpalan awan putih yang berarak pelan. _Hell!_ Apa yang akan dikatakan Kiba jika sampai mendengar dirinya kalah dari Sasuke?

"Apa maksudmu mengajakku jauh-jauh ke Ikebukuro hanya untuk bermain seperti tadi?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya setelah ingat bahwa pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh pria itu. Ia melirik sekilas ke sosok Sasuke yang mendudukkan diri di ujung bangku yang sama dengannya; mendapati Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menyesap kopi dari kalengnya. Pria itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pejalan kaki yang melintas di depan mereka. "Kau tidak datang ke sini hanya untuk mengejekku karena kalah olehmu, bukan?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum sinis. "Apa yang kaurasakan saat bermain game seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat si pirang. Kedua oniks Sasuke teralih kepada kaleng kopi di tangannya. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali lidahnya mencicipi rasa kopi seperti ini yang hanya bisa dijumpainya di Ikekuburo.

"_Was_? Apa yang kurasakan, huh?" Naruto menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Sasuke namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun membuat Naruto menumpukan dagu pada tangannya; memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku hanya merasakan ingin mengalahkanmu di setiap ronde. Setiap kali kau mengalahkanku, aku ingin membalasnya berkali-kali lipat tanpa peduli berapa kali ronde yang harus kumainkan. Aku ingin tahu di mana letak kelemahanku sampai kau bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan karakter yang kumainkan. Hei, apa sebenarnya maksud dari pertanyaan anehmu ini?"

"Setidaknya kau merasakan sesuatu saat bermain, bukan?"

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Ke mana sebenarnya arah tujuan pembicaraan tidak jelas ini? Apa yang dingin disampaikan Sasuke kepadanya?

"Di game yang kaukerjakan," Sasuke berkata lagi. Kali ini pria itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu. Tidak ada keinginan bagiku untuk memainkan rancangan game yang kaukerjakan. Kuakui idemu hebat. Tapi terlalu banyak kekurangan. Tidak ada peraturan yang konstan. Sebagai seorang _programmer_, kau terlalu terfokus kepada _design_ karakter dan bukan pada _storyline_-nya."

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu sendiri jika game yang kukerjakan belum selesai," gerutu Naruto. Ia tidak menyukai cara Sasuke mengatakan di mana letak kesalahannya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa pun mengenai apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Jangan mengguruinya seolah-olah pria itu tahu segalanya. "Masih banyak hal perlu ditambahkan, kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan _game master_-nya. Mengapa kau selalu mencari di mana letak kesalahanku dan bukannya bersabar menunggu apa yang kukerjakan selesai? _Damn it_! Kau terkadang membuatku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu? Kau selalu mengerjakan semuanya tanpa pertimbangan—"

"—Dan kau selalu mengkritik setiap hal yang kukerjakan!" potong Naruto; membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh ke arahnya. Ia bisa merasakan amarahnya mendidih setiap kali Sasuke mengomentari apa yang dikerjakannya. Tidak tahukah kalau setiap komentar yang diucapkan pria itu justru membuat pekerjaannya semakin tertinggal jauh dengan deadline yang terus menerus mendekati tanggal yang disepakati? "Kau selalu dan selalu tidak pernah bersikap objektif. Selalu menggunakan pikiranmu sendiri tanpa mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. _Shut the fuck up for this once dan leave us alone, you dimwit_!"

"Dobe!"

Namun Naruto tidak mendengarkan panggilan Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke tanpa memedulikan berapa lama perjalanan yang harus ia tempuh dari Ikebukuro ke tempat tinggalnya. Amarah dan kesal sepertinya menguasai Naruto sampai-sampai pemuda itu tidak menyadari ke mana kakinya melangkah.

"Dasar brengsek!" maki Naruto. "Tidakkah untuk sekali saja dia berhenti berkomentar dan duduk dengan tenang di belakang meja? Pekerjaanku tidak akan pernah selesai jika dia terus menerus mengomentari sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dasar—"

"—**Naruto!**"

Suara klakson dan teriakan yang menyerukan namanya mengagetkan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Kedua matanya membelalak sempurna ketika merasakan tarikan pada lengannya. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Ia bukan hanya terkejut karena merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dan membuat kepalanya terbenam pada dada bidang dengan lengan yang melingkar erat pada pinggang dan bahunya. Naruto juga sempat terkejut karena sebuah truk hampir saja menghantam tubuhnya jika saja seseorang tidak lebih dahulu menariknya ke pinggir jalan. Dari mana truk itu muncul? Menyadari hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar; tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat helaian pakaian milik penyelamatnya. Kedua matanya kembali melebar ketika ingatan tiga tahun yang lalu menyeruak di kepalanya.

Ingatan mengenai orang yang dikenalnya terbaring tidak bernyawa di dalam mobil yang ia kendarai. Darah segar mengucur dari kepala orang itu; mengotori wajah yang tidak lagi tanpa ekspresi. Dan ia hanya bisa mematung di tempat tanpa bisa berbuat sesuatu.

Salahmu... batin Naruto berteriak; membuatnya menenggelamkan kepala pada dada bidang itu.

Ya. Semua adalah kesalahannya.

**( )**

**Kyuubi's Office, 15.03.**

"... Kau terlambat."

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada sosok Kyuubi yang duduk dengan kedua kaki ditekuk. Penampilan pria itu terlihat tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Rambut pirang kemerahan Kyuubi mencuat ke segala arah seperti kondisi ketika bangun tidur. Pakaian pemimpin Rasengan itu juga terlihat tidak rapi dengan semua kancing yang terlepas dan jas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Beruntung, ruang kerja pria itu tidak terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Semua barang-barang masih berada di tempatnya. Itachi cukup terkejut pria itu tidak mengamuk di dalam ruangannya sebelum ia sampai ke sini.

Uchiha sulung itu mendudukkan diri pada kursi di depan meja Kyuubi. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ini," katanya sebelum menyulut sebatang rokok yang diambil dari saku celananya. "Kau menghubungiku di saat aku sedang menghadiri rapat, kau tahu? Lagi pula sangat tidak biasa kau menghubungiku di saat seperti ini."

Pemilik sepasang iris merah itu menatap sinis kepadanya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuatku menunggu selama ini, Muka Keriput."

Itachi terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu jika Kyuubi akan merasa kesal karena ia tidak datang langsung begitu pria itu menelepon dan mengatakan ingin meminta bantuannya. Entah bantuan apa, Itachi tidak tahu. Ia tidak mempunyai ide mengenai apa yang diinginkan Kyuubi; membuatnya hanya bisa menebak.

"Shukaku mendatangiku sebelum ini." Oniks Itachi bertemu pandang dengan pria di hadapannya. Sebersit rasa tidak suka segera menyebar di dalam dirinya setiap kali mengingat pria berambut cokelat itu. Ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Shukaku. "Dan dia mengatakan padaku baru saja membeli dua puluh lima persen saham perusahaan ini. Bisa kaubayangkan apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi terdiam sesaat. "Dia ingin menguasai perusahaanmu?"

Kyuubi mengedikkan bahu dan menjulurkan kedua kakinya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan segala urusan sopan santun di hadapan seorang tamu. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"Menguasai perusahaan ayah angkatku?" Kyuubi membeo. "Aku sendiri belum tahu dan jangan harap dia bisa melakukan hal itu—bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa berbuat seperti itu tepat di bawah hidungku. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan hal ini padaku. Kupikir dia hanya bercanda, namun setelah aku menghubungi pemegang saham, mereka mengakui baru saja menjual saham mereka kepada Shukaku. _Verdamnt_!"

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Itachi kembali bertanya. Ia sangat menyadari seberapa besar rasa tidak suka Kyuubi terhadap orang itu. Alasan apa yang menyebabkan Kyuubi tidak ingin bertemu dengan Shukaku dan mengapa Kyuubi sangat tidak mengharapkan kehadiran pria itu lagi. "Kau tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan—"

Namun kata-kata Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu diinterupsi oleh dering telepon selulernya. Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya. Sedikit mengernyit menyadari nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Sasuke? Itachi terheran. Setahunya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Malah sebaliknya. Itachilah yang lebih sering menghubungi Sasuke terlebih dulu.

"_Otouto_! Ada angin—" seru Itachi; terdengar sangat senang. Namun Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata. Adik laki-lakinya terdengar sedikit panik dan Itachi tidak tahu alasannya. Itachi tanpa sadar menahan napas saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu di seberang telepon. "Naruto? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

**To be continued**

**...**

**[a/n]:** saya kembali~ Err—okay, saya kembali update, orz. Untuk Iin dan Fujo, saya tepati janji untuk update fanfiksi ini ya? #kedip2 maaf jika saya baru update lagi. Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan mengenai game RPG yang dijelaskan di atas. Saya menerima kritikan agar bisa diperbaiki secepatnya.

At least, feel free to leave me review and thank you for reading. Jaa~


End file.
